Im you Your me
by x-phsycogal-x
Summary: The group have finally managed to collect every last shard of the Shikon Jewel. But what would they do now? Will Kagome have to return to the future for good? Will Inuyasha use the jewel to turn into a full fledged demon? FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Just to let you know that i have edited this story, removing spelling errors and adding more detail and a few more incidents!! Sorry if some of you have already read this story but it will help for the next part of the story for you to read again!! Please read and review!! Thanks!  
**

* * *

I'm you. Your me.

Chapter One

There was a tense and uncomfortable atmosphere that surrounded the group. Sango sat cleaning her Hiraikotsu while Miroku was writing out more spell scrolls. Shippo, who was getting extremely bored, sat tapping his hands on the ground below. Every so often the sound of Inuyasha cursing and moaning about the argument the group had had not so long ago floated through the air. But Kagome was no where to be seen and sundown was near.

"Miroku, did you see where Kagome went?" asked Sango, breaking the awkward silence "It's not like her to go off like this, and for so long"

"Keh! She's probably gone home like she always does. And knowing my luck, she took her bag with her!" snapped Inuyasha from the tree branch above.

"Come to think about it, i can't even remember when Kagome left." stated Miroku ignoring the remark Inuyasha had made "And to set things right, Inuyasha, Kagome has left her bag here so she can't of gone home" he continued bluntly.

Inuyasha's eye's widened. With a thud he landed on the floor next to Kagome's bag.

"_Yes! Nows my chance! With Kagome gone i can get the jewel_!" he thought, a large grin plastered on his handsome face_._

As the half-demon searched endlessly through Kagome's bag, his smile started to fade. His facial expressions turned bitter and angry. No matter what he threw out of the large yellow bag, nothing that even looked like the jewel could be found.

"Looking for this?" asked a familiar voice.

Inuyasha froze in place and hunched his shoulders to his head. He was in BIG trouble now and he knew he was going to pay for it dearly. Not only had he argued with Kagome about the Shikon jewel but now he had been caught trying to steal it! Slowly and carefully he turned his head to face Kagome. There she stood with one hand on her waist and the other holding the necklace that was connected to the jewel. Her eyes glistened with anger and were slightly red.

"_Has she been crying? Oh god...I hope i wasn't the reason for it. What am i thinking of course i was!"_

An image of Kagome crying, alone, with no one to comfort her, flashed in Inuyasha's mind. No matter how badly the two of them fought with each other he never really wanted to hurt or upset her in anyway possible. Kagome meant the world to him and she knew that. Didn't she?

Trying to act sympathetic, Inuyasha walked towards her and placed a clawed hand on her chin and pulled her face up to his. She was cold and damp from the tears. At the feel of his touch, Kagome moved her face away from his hand. This made him feel sick and his heart ache. Had he well and truly blown it this time? And how many apologies would it take for her to forgive him?

"Kagome.."

Kagome tucked the jewel inside her blouse, then pushed a lock of her raven colored hair behind her ear. Looking hurt and deep in thought, she walked to her backpack and crouched down beside it. Starting to put all the stuff Inuyasha had thrown out of it, back in she began getting frustrated. Seeing this, Inuyasha tried helping her.

"No. Just...Just leave me alone, okay? You've done enough." snapped Kagome pushing his hand away.

"But..."

"Just go!"

"Fine be like that then! All i wanted to do was help you!"

"Oh just shut up and SIT!"

THUD

Inuyasha's face came pounding into the ground. Miroku shot a worried glance at Sango. After everything they had recently been through, they would have thought that Inuyasha and Kagome would have been so much closer than ever. It had only been about 2 weeks since Naraku was defeated. And with him dead, all the shards of the jewel he had in his collection had now become theirs, making the jewel complete. But all Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to be doing was argue over what to do with the Shikon jewel. Kagome wanted the jewel to be destroyed, this of course did not go down well with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was bent on using it to turn full fledge demon. His reason being that with that much power he could always protect Kagome.

"What'd you do that for!" yelled the angry half-demon, spitting dirt from his mouth.

Kagome gave no reply. Seeing that the two really needed to talk properly, Miroku signaled for them to leave.

"I just wish there was a way to keep them both happy" said Miroku.

Sango nodded in agreement, and with that placed the Hiraikotsu on her back and scooped both Kirara and Shippo, who were sleeping, in her arms. Moving to a place where they could set up camp for the night that was more secluded they left, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome on their own.

Getting up and brushing himself down, Inuyasha saw that they were alone. Thinking now would be a good time to clearly talk things through with Kagome he walked over to the young priestess.

"Look, Kagome, you know why i want to use the jewel. If i become a full demon i will be able to protect you at all times, then no one will ever be able to harm you." he sighed "Why can't you see it from my point of view?"

Kagome's head shot up, tears falling from her dark pools for eyes.

"Your point of view?! Your point of view!! Do you not know how much pain and disaster is connected with this stupid jewel?! Or have you been asleep all this time! Can't remember what happened to Kikyo? To me, Inuyasha! Or am i not worth remembering? Face it, you are not using the jewel to turn full demon! I won't let you, even if i have to destroy it myself!" she screamed.

Inuyasha was taken back. As the words left Kagome's lips they became like daggers of hatred and sorrow, and instead of ringing threw his dog-like ears they pierced his heart. After all the screaming Kagome's face was red and slightly puffy due to crying so much, but Inuyasha didn't care. To him she looked beautiful no matter what.

"Kagome...I..I didn't know you felt this strongly about it"

"Well of course you wouldn't, because every time i try to say MY point of view, you storm off! Just do yourself a favor and leave me alone, okay?" she cried pounding her fists into the ground.

"_I can't leave her alone like this...There's just gotta be a way i can make things up to her."_

Doing the only thing that came to mind, Inuyasha sat by her side and held her close, stroking her hair softly while saying soothing words in her ear. A small smile swept across her face after a few moments of struggling to release herself from Inuyasha's embrace.

"Whats the matter with us, Inuyasha?" she asked, calming down and wiping her face free from tears "Are we that different that we can't be together?"

Inuyasha's ears pricked up and his eyes went wide. Releasing his hold of Kagome, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't ever say that again! You hear me? No mater how different we are, i will always be with you!" Inuyasha said shaking the young priestess lightly.

"Mmhmm. Wouldn't it be just so much easier if we were the same?" she laughed.

Inuyasha gave a small sigh in reply. Getting herself comfortable, Kagome snuggled up in Inuyasha's embrace. The half-demon blushed slightly and kissed Kagome's forehead.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to shout at you like that. Can you forgive me?"

Kagome raised her head to his and kissed him passionately. As the flow of energy left her lips and surged through Inuyasha's body, a feeling he had not felt in a while filled his very being.

"Does that answer you question for you?"

To shocked to answer directly, Inuyasha nodded. Getting back in her original place, being snuggled up in Inuyasha's kimono jacket, Kagome relaxed while listening to the beating of her beloved half-demon's heart.

"Inuyasha?"

But no reply came. When Kagome looked up at the half-demon, his eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly. He had fallen asleep! When Miroku and Sango came back to check on Inuyasha and Kagome an hour or so later, they saw that both Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep in each others embrace.

"Well its about time those two made up!" Sango said quietly, smiling cheerfully.

Putting his arm around Sango's waist and pulling her close, Miroku agreed. Sango leaned her head against his shoulder and was ready for this perfect moment to be ruined by the butt grabbing. But it never came.

"Lets go back to the camp, and leave these to here" said Miroku kindly.

Sango smiled sweetly and walked with Miroku to their "one-night-only" camp.

"You never know, with these two here, we could have some fun!" said Miroku suddenly.

The slayer sighed deeply and pushed Miroku off of her waist and walked the rest of the way on her own. Just like she thought, the monk had managed to ruin the perfect moment for them with his lecherous side. Miroku placed his hand behind his head and laughed to himself.

"_Well you can't blame me!"_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm you. Your me. 

Chapter Two

That night, Kagome was restless. A few times Inuyasha woke up to the sounds of her crying and talking in her sleep like she was having some sort of nightmare.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry...Please...Wait!" Kagome cried, still sleeping.

Inuyasha woke and stared down at the young priestess that was basically on his lap, fast asleep.

"_I wonder what she could be dreaming about?"_

"Stop...The burning.." she whimpered.

As he watched Kagome sleep, her eyes winced as though she was in pain, then she turned and pressed her fists against her chest tightly while gasping for air.

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, shaking her gently so that she would wake up.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Her dark and mysterious eyes stared into Inuyasha's. As she sat up, Kagome looked at the surroundings around her. Looking rather confused she spoke.

"Whats the matter? Did you hear something?"

Inuyasha gave her a concerned look while tilting his head. Thinking she might be ill, he checked her temperature with his hand. She was icy cold. He sat up properly and put his kimono jacket over Kagome's shoulders.

"Are you okay? What were you having a nightmare about?"

"I..Don't remember having a nightmare. Are you sure you weren't just imagining it?"

Inuyasha shook his head. He was getting worried now. She seemed to be in real pain in her sleep, but now that she was awake she couldn't remember anything about it.

"_Maybe i'm just making a fuss over nothing. She seems fine now"_

Noticing Inuyasha staring at her, Kagome smiled and stood up. It was nearly sunrise. As the sun slowly rose, the sky turned an orangey red color. The clouds were light and fluffy with a tinge of pink. It looked wonderful. Seeing such a beautiful sight, Kagome sighed happily.

"Its been to long since we watched the sun rise, don't you think?"

Rapping his arms around her, Inuyasha agreed then kissed her cheek. Feeling uncomfortable suddenly, Kagome walked a few paces away from Inuyasha.

"I'm going down to the lake for a bit. I will be back later."

Down by the lake, Kagome sat on the bank, flicking tiny pebbles into the clear blue lake. A few tadpoles swam around her feet that were dangling in the water.

"_Why did i get so uncomfortable? Its not like me and Inuyasha hadn't made up or anything. And the way i walked off. Great, now he's going to get all moody with me. Well done Kagome, you've really done it this time_!" she scolded to herself.

After a few minutes of watching the reflection of the clouds in the lake, Kagome got bored and not before long was removing her clothes. The water was cold at first but refreshing and it was helping her to relax. It had been so long since the last time she had a proper chance to get a decent wash, so she wasn't about to waste the time she had.

"_Come to think about it, i don't think i've had a proper bath for a couple of weeks now. Ewwww!"_ she thought, floating on her back.

While just aimlessly swimming about, Kagome came across a small waterfall. As the water fell from the cliff side above tiny rainbows formed and a mezmorising mist collected at the bottom. What Kagome didn't know was that Inuyasha had followed her, just to be sure she was okay.

"Where could she have gone?" asked the half-demon to himself, looking around the lake.

Seeing her by the waterfall and standing waist deep in the water surrounded by the mist, nearly made his jaw drop. She looked fantastic. Her raven hair covered her bare back and lightly touched the water, making the ends curl. Using her arms to cover her torso, Kagome looked just like a water goddess, sent straight from heaven. Feeling his cheeks blush, Inuyasha mentally slapped himself.

"_This is no time to go all perverted_!" he thought, but his thoughts were broken by the sound of a loud splash.

When Inuyasha looked up, Kagome was no were to be seen. Large ripples of water were left where she once stood. Starting to panic, Inuyasha jumped off the cliff, where he was sat and into the water.

"Kagome! Where are you?!" he yelled, attacking the water like it was holding her prisoner.

As he reached the waterfall, he could see neither sight nor sound of Kagome. Trying his best not to loose control completely, he searched the waters for her. All that was going through his mind was to find Kagome and that she was safe when he did.

"_I knew he was watching me! That dirty little pervert! But i didn't see him, it was more like i smelt him. Can he smell that strongly that even i can smell him from such a distance?"_ thought Kagome, as she stood behind the water fall hiding from the worried half-demon_._

As Inuyasha searched endlessly for Kagome in the water, he didn't once think to look behind the water fall. Kagome let out a small giggle as she watched him get frustrated with himself.

"_Maybe if i jump out, i could scare him_!" she thought, but then looked down at her body.

She had just been bathing in the lake, so she was completely naked! And to make matters worse her clothes were on the other side of the lake, and she would have to go right past Inuyasha to get them. The joke that was once on Inuyasha, had severely backfired.

"Just great! Clever, Kagome, really clever!" she said sarcastically, not taking any notice of how loud she was actually speaking.

Hearing Kagome's voice, Inuyasha jumped threw the waterfall, landing right on top of the surprised priestess. On landing, his hand had accidentally grasped her bare torso. Kagome's face went bright red. She was now lying butt naked underneath Inuyasha and he had his hand on one of her breasts! Seeing her naked this close made the half-demons face blush ferociously. Quickly getting off he threw his kimono jacket at her and turned his back.

"_Well at least she's safe, but i didn't really want to find her like this!!"_

"Erm...Thanks, i guess you found me." laughed Kagome nervously, rapping the kimono jacket around her.

"Found you? Just what do you think you were doing? You scared the living daylights outta me!" he stuttered, his voice straining to hide his emotions and his back still turned to Kagome.

Kagome ran up to him and hugged his back. Still being upset, Inuyasha released himself from her embrace and walked out of the waterfall. She never wanted him to worry this much. And now, just because of a silly joke, Inuyasha had gotten himself in such a state that he couldn't even be near Kagome at that precise moment.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry...Please...Wait!" she cried running after him.

Inuyasha spun round. He had heard her say that some where before, but where? His facial expressions became shocked and disturbed. Then he thought back to earlier that morning, when Kagome was having that nightmare. What if she had seen this moment in her dream? What could have gone so wrong to make it a nightmare?

"What did you say?" he asked, his tone surprised.

"Huh?"

"I said "What did you say""

"I said i was sorry and asked you to wait. I'm so so sorry. Can you forgi.."

Before she could finish her sentence she collapsed against the cliff wall. Inuyasha ran to her side. As Kagome leaned against the cliff she held her chest tightly, her head had been thrown back and was gasping for air. It was just like he had thought. What happened in her dream, was happening right now.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm you. Your me.

Chapter Three

"Kagome! Kagome! What is it? Whats the matter?!" he cried, holding her waist and back to keep her up.

"Its...Its...My chest...AHHHHH!! Its...Burning...Inuyasha...Stop the burning!!" she screamed, pressing her fists against chest.

Inuyasha wasted no time. He layed Kagome on the ground and ripped open his kimono jacket that she wore. As he checked her chest, her scars from her battle with Naraku were red raw and starting to split open once again.

_"What the hell is happening? What am i suppose to do?!"_ he thought.

As Inuyasha carried on searching Kagome's naked torso for anything that could be unusual, he had to stop himself from blushing. Kagome was layed beside him, naked, while he was staring at her body, sometimes even touching it making sure every thing seemed normal, well as far as he thought was normal. While searching he noticed something. The Shikon jewel, which dangled from a necklace around her neck and was leaning against her cleavage, was glowing. As he went to remove the jewel it burnt its way into Kagome's chest leaving a small hole.

"AAAHHHHHH!!" screamed Kagome in pain and trickles of blood poured out from her chest.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what had just happened. It was like history was repeating itself but in a more sly and cunning way. Was there some weird connection between Kagome and Shikon jewel, or was it all just a mere coincidence?

"KAGOME!!" yelled both Sango and Miroku in unison.

Hearing Kagome's scream, Sango and Miroku came running threw the trees, a couple of feet from where the priestess layed.

"What happened?!" Sango asked.

Seeing Kagome on the ground naked, crying and covered in wounds with Inuyasha over her, gave Miroku the complete wrong impression. The monk saw red. Thinking that Inuyasha had done something to Kagome, he angrily grabbed the half-demon by the upper arm dragged him away, then pushed him up against the cliffs wall with such force it hurt Inuyasha. Sango covered up Kagome with the ripped kimono jacket and tried calming her down while seeing to her newly found wounds as much as she could.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Inuyasha?!" bellowed Miroku in a vicious tone that made even Inuyasha slightly scared "What have you done to her?!"

"What the hell you talking about? I've done nothing to Kagome!" he snapped.

"Inuyasha! Do NOT lie to me! If you did nothing, how can you explain what we saw?! And you say you love her?! How could anyone do something this vile to someone they supposedly love?!" replied Miroku loudly.

"Inuyasha...did...nothing!" cried Kagome in between gasps for air as tears poured from her eyes.

Miroku spun round to face Sango and Kagome but keeping a firm hold on Inuyasha. Sango had never seen Miroku more angry than this, not even when she was in trouble. Releasing himself from the angry monks grasp Inuyasha ran to Kagome.

"She was just playing a joke on me, then she stared screaming about her chest...I didn't know what else to do so i checked for wounds, but when i looked i saw the jewel being absorbed my her and thats when you came! I swear! And why the hell would i do anything to harm Kagome?! Are you all stupid!" he said, taking Kagome from Sango's arms.

"Wait, Inuyasha where are you going?!" called Sango, as Inuyasha ran off with Kagome in his arms.

"To Kaede's, stupid! Kagome needs help!" replied Inuyasha.

"Sango...What have i done?" asked Miroku while slumping against the cliff wall, his head in his hands.

"Miroku, I've...I've never seen you so angry. What happened to you?"

"I don't know. It's just...When i saw Kagome laying there and the way they were both positioned, i saw nothing but red. I may be a lecherous monk, and a flirt most of the time. But i would never let anything like that get away with out punishment!"

"I understand." sighed Sango.

"How someone could destroy the purity of a woman without consent is beyond me. It makes me sick."

Sango couldn't think of anything else to say. What Miroku was saying was true. Before anything else could be said, Sango grabbed the saddened monk by the arm and dragged him in the direction of Kaede's.

"Kaede!" yelled Inuyasha as he burst through the huts entrance with Kagome in his arms, now sort of sleeping while drifting in and out of consciousness.

"What is it Inuyasha? What has happened to young Kagome?" asked Kaede.

Inuyasha told the wise old woman what had happened while helping to mix some herbs. Wasting no more time, Kaede treated Kagome's wounds and dressed her in some spare priestess clothes. As Kagome layed there in the clothes Kaede had given her, Inuyasha noticed how much she looked like Kikyo. But something was different. She looked, happy and somewhat peaceful. Not like the real Kikyo.

"She hit her head, there's two lumps, one on either side of her head so she might be out cold for a couple hours" choked Inuyasha, swallowing the lump of emotions in the back of his throat while fighting backs tears that formed in his golden pools.

Kaede noticed how much Kagome looked like her deceased sister, and nodded in reply trying not to bring up the situation in conversation. Checking the lumps herself to be sure they had not cut open, Kaede found something very strange.

"Oh!!" she cried, removing her hands from Kagome's head.

"What? Whats the matter? Is Kagome okay?"

Kaede's shocked expressions sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine. What was it that made Kaede so surprised. Had Kagome split her head open? Or something worse?

"Inuyasha, has Kagome said anything unusual to ye? Anything at all. It all depends on what has been said. Or better yet, wished for.." the old priestess asked.

Inuyasha thought back as far as he could and tried to remember if Kagome had said anything that was different to her normal self. As he searched through his mind, he came across the memory of yesterday night. Kagome had said a lot of weird things, only a few stood out the most:

_"Are we that different that we can't be together?" _

"Wouldn't it be just so much easier if we were the same?"

Coming back to reality, Inuyasha told Kaede of some of the things Kagome had said recently that he thought were pretty weird.

"That would explain a lot. I believe i know what has happened."

Inuyasha was confused, how could something Kagome had said affect what was happening to her now? But then again, a lot of weird things had happened to Kagome so he shouldn't be this surprised.

"It seems that Kagome wished for this to happen." said Kaede.

"Are you mad?! Why the hell would she want this to happen to her? She could have died, for god sake!" snapped the half-demon.

"Oh, Inuyasha ye are so simple minded. Not the wounds. But the lumps. Kagome had wished for the lumps on her head."

Inuyasha stared blankly at the old woman. Tilting his head, and having that "totally confused" look on his face made him look a lot more like a dog than a human but at the same time completely adorable. Letting a small chuckle out, Kaede told Inuyasha about the lumps she had found on Kagome's head.

"Inuyasha, these are not lumps that ye would normally get from hitting ones head. These are ears. Dog ears"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm you. Your me.

Chapter Four

"EARS?! But...They can't be ears, i mean...Kagome has ears of her own...And she's a human...She can't have dog ears...Look, see." said Inuyasha, pushing back some of her hair to reveal her human ears.

Inuyasha slumped back. Propping himself up with his hands he tried taking in the information he had just gathered. When he moved the raven colored hair, Kagome's human ears where gone. They had vanished.

"But how can this be? How can she have dog ears and still be human? I don't understand at all..."

"Maybe thats the problem, Inuyasha. Maybe she's not human. Not anymore. She's become a half-demon...Just...Just like you. Kagome must have used the Shikon jewel to turn herself into a half-demon thats the only explanation i've got. And as she is sleeping, we can not find out the reason why." said Miroku as he walked into the hut, Sango, Shippo and Kirara close behind, they had been waiting outside, until there had been a right opportunity to come in.

Stunned and severely confused, Inuyasha sat by Kagome's head and felt the ears. Kaede was right. They were just like his dog ears, but black, like the color of her hair and a lot softer than his own. Grabbing her hands, he looked at her nails. They too had grown in size and sharpened greatly, but still looking very feminine. Not caring what the others thought he opened her mouth. There, he found that her canines had grown in size. They were no longer normal teeth. They had become fangs. And to top things off her hair had got longer and changed in style dramatically.

"_Why...Why did you do this to yourself? You have no idea what its like to be an outcast, to be only half of something your meant to be...Yet you do it anyway_" thought Inuyasha fighting back tears.

Feeling Inuyasha's touch, Kagome started stirring in her sleep. Inuyasha took no notice and removed himself from the hut. Seeing his leave, Shippo followed in hope to speak to him about what was going on.

"Inuyasha, why has Kagome got ears like you now? Is she really a half-demon? Is she going to have powers like you? Oh! What about her priestess powers? What will.."

"Just shut it will you?! Jeez, at least give me time to answer all of you stupid questions!" snapped Inuyasha, covering Shippo's mouth with his hand to prevent him from saying anything more "Honestly, though, i don't think i can answer any of them"

Back in the hut, Sango tried waking Kagome from her sleep. At a sudden shake, Kagome's eyes flung open and she sat upright. Being scared from her sudden movements, Sango had jumped back into Miroku's lap. Normally he would have been thrilled, but after the current events he had nothing to be happy about, all except that Kagome was safe.

"What's happened? The burning...It's stopped." she exclaimed "Where's Inuyasha?" asked the young priestess.

On hearing her speak, Inuyasha came flying in the hut and nearly sent Kagome flying. As he hugged her to death he spoke. Whispering as quietly as he could.

"You idiot. You stupid, stupid idiot!" scolded the half-demon while keeping a relieved hold on Kagome "Why did you do this to yourself?! Why?!"

"Inu-yasha. What are you talking about? And who you calling an idiot?!" she asked, her tone snappy.

_"How did she hear me? Oh right, the ears. I guess she hasn't noticed. How am i going to tell her whats happened?" _he thought, after a few moments he swallowed the lump that had rose in his throat "_Right. Here goes nothing." _

Releasing his hold, Inuyasha looked deeply into Kagome's eyes. How was he to tell her that she had turned herself into a half-demon? Into only half of something she use to be. Seeing her smile so naturally and her new ears twitch slightly, he could do nothing but give in. It was to hard. He couldn't do it. Tearing himself away from her he left the hut once again but this time Miroku followed after him.

"Kagome, i, uh, think you should come with me." said Sango.

"Huh? Oh, okay sure."

As Sango and Kagome walked through the woods Sango tried thinking of a way to tell her best friend just what she had become. What she had changed into. But nothing seemed remotely good enough.

"Erm..Kagome?" Sango began saying.

"Yer? Ha! I know this may sound a bit weird but i have a sudden urge to chase something. And i've noticed i can hear and smell things a lot better now. Isn't that just really weird?!" she replied, balancing herself along tree roots that past as they walked into the forest near by.

The demon slayer sighed. Kagome was acting just like her normal self. Full of life and excitement. Even as she walked she hadn't noticed her ears, nails or fangs, not even once. She hadn't even noticed that the Shikon jewel had gone. But how much would that change when she tells her what she had become?

"Kagome." she began, thinking over the best ways of telling her best friend the news "Lets go down by the lake. I need to tell, no, show you something."

Meanwhile, Miroku and Inuyasha sat talking under the sacred tree. Inuyasha had barely said a word and it was making the monk worry. In a way, Inuyasha should be happy. Now with Kagome being half-demon, like himself, they had more of a reason to be together. And now Kagome could look after herself a lot more.

"Inuyasha, you know, with Kagome being half-demon now, if you two were to have kids they might even become full demon!! Cause you know, half and half make a full!" said the monk in hopes to cheer his friend up "But then again they could come out all human.." he added, trailing off into perplexed thoughts.

"Keh. Who would have guessed that you would turn this into something perverted, you lecherous bastard."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or and insult, but at least it got you talking!"

"Hmmph"

Miroku sighed deeply. He was getting nowhere and fast. They needed to talk about what they were going to do about Kagome and Miroku really wanted to apologize for earlier. Just as Miroku had built up the courage to speak again Inuyasha stood up.

"I'm going to find Kagome. I think i should at least be the one to tell her whats happened" and with that he was gone.

"Why does he always leave when the word 'sorry' is about to come up?" he asked himself, thinking that maybe the half-demon had 'forgiveness issues'.

Down by the lake, Sango was trying to keep Kagome from the river for as long as she could. If she was to see her reflection before Sango had a chance to explain everything there was no telling what the young, newly half-demon would do. But her tries were in vain. Kagome had ran into the water.

"Huh? Whats this?" said the newly formed half-demon.

Sango held her breath and waited for the scream that she knew would come. There was nothing she could do to stop her now, she would find out and freak out.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kagome "What the hell is going on? I...I have dog ears??" she yelled, throwing her hands to her head and catching her scalp with with something sharp.

Pulling her hands down, she spread her fingers open and stared unbelieving at the tiny daggers that tipped them.

"And my nails...their claws!!" leaning closer to the water, her eyes grew wide "AHHHH!! And what the hells happened to my hair!!" she cried, holding the now longer strands in her hands "My eyes...Their amber!!"

Kagome stepped back, her hands shaking lightly as she bit her bottom lip. Not knowing about her fangs, she pierced her skin.

"Ouch." she winced "Huh?"

"Kagome..." began Sango, not knowing what to say.

As Kagome felt her teeth she found they to had changed. To shocked to do anything else, Kagome fell to her knee's in the water below. Staring at her hands, tears began rolling down from her beautiful eyes.

"Whats happened to me? This...This can't be real. Sango, is this a dream?!"

"Kagome, i'm so, so sorry!" replied Sango running up to the fallen priestess and hugging her sympathetically.

As Kagome cried softly into the shoulder of her best friend, Inuyasha came running through the trees. When he saw Kagome kneeling in the water of the lake, he knew at once that she had found out. The smell of salty tears confirmed his suspicions. Staying behind a bush, he watched as both women held each other, in hope to comfort one and other.

"Inuyasha's near. I...I can smell him." said Kagome as she raised her head.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm you. Your me.

Chapter Five

"Inuyasha, you might as well come out. I know your here, i can smell you. More to the point i can hear you cursing yourself..." called Kagome, sniffing back her tears.

Inuyasha rose slowly and walked out from behind the bush. With his head hung low he walked over the the girls.

"I think i best leave you two to talk alone...Kagome, i'll see you back at Kaede's okay?" said Sango, as she left.

"Kagome, Why? Why did you do this to yourself? This was not the way i planned things out for us. You...You were suppose to stay a human, and be happy."

"Inuyasha, i am happy. Don't you get it. I wished for this, but i never really thought it would come true, thats why i was a bit shocked, thats all. I promise."

Inuyasha's head rose to face hers. His facial expressions turned into pure confusion. While his eyes were wide with shock, his eye brow had quirked, earning a light giggle from Kagome.

"_Did Kagome just say she was happy. Or did i hear wrong? No. I heard right. She really did say she was happy, but how could she be, i mean, look at what she's become. She's become an outcast, like me." _he thought sadly, but then it clicked_ "Wait, just like me...She did wish for this to happen..."_

And seeing the smile that covered her face made it even easier to believe. Pulling her body closer to his, Inuyasha held the priestess tightly. Nuzzling her head into his kimono jacket, Kagome sighed happily. For once in a long time, she finally felt they were truly meant to be together.

"I guess someone up there likes us being together, huh?" giggled Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up to the bright blue sky. A small smile played on his lips. He knew exactly who that "someone" was. Saying a silent 'thank you' he looked down to the girl in his hold. Now that she was awake, he properly took in her looks. To say she looked amazing was a rather large understatement. Returning his eyes to Kagome's, he smiled a bit more. Removing his hands from her waist, he raised them up towards her head. Holding her newly formed ears in his hands he gave them a little massage, just like she had done to his on the first time they had met and many times afterwards. Closing her eyes, Kagome spoke.

"I think i know what that really does for you now!" she laughed, a content growl rising in her throat..

Inuyasha removed his hands and laughed. Nothing had changed between them, not like he thought they would. As the two held each other, Kagome broke away started walking back towards Kaede's but not before clasping Inuyasha's hand and dragging him along with her. Back at the hut, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo and Kirara sat awaiting the lovers return. The bamboo "doorway" had been taken down to let some air through the hut and so its insides could be seen by all. As Inuyasha and Kagome walked over the bridge just by Kaede's hut, Kagome suddenly spoke for the first time on their journey home.

"Looks like dinners done cooking!" she said, smiling.

"Wow, you've really got the hang of using your nose. I'm surprised you've learned so quickly!"

Kagome laughed and pointed in the direction of Kaede's hut. Tilting her head, she looked at Inuyasha's face, a cocky smile on her lips making a fang appear.

"No, Inuyasha. The doors open and i can see Shippo and the others eating it!"

Inuyasha blushed slightly and folded his arms across his chest. Kagome knew exactly what he was going to do now and that was sulk. Becoming rather playful, the young priestess ran ahead and called for her beloved half-demon. Noticing that he was ignoring her she began teasing him.

"Fine then! Be like that! I guess, me being half-demon now and that we need to celebrate it and all, i might as well have your share of the ramen if all your gonna do is sulk!!"

On hearing this, Inuyasha's ears pricked up and he ran after her. In the hut, everyone could hear Kagome and Inuyasha laughing and playing. From the sounds of it, it seemed that Kagome was winning but that was nothing unusual! Kagome stopped dead in her tracks after running circles around Inuyasha. A smile wiped over her beautiful features. Walking over to the hut, the smell of dinner filled her nose. It was amazing. She could smell all the ingredients that had been cooked, to make their meal. She couldn't wait any longer, and so she ran into the hut and grabbed the first filled bowl she could find. As she crammed the food into her mouth the others stared in disbelief.

"Something tells me you a hungry, Kagome" laughed Miroku.

"Mmmhmm, i jwust cwoudn't hewp mysewf!" the young priestess said with a mouth full of food "It jwust smwells sooooooo good!!"

"Swallow your food before you speak, will you?" jeered Inuyasha, with a smirk.

After dinner Sango, Kagome and Shippo had decided to go for a bath in the hot springs, on the other side of the hill. While they where going for a bath, Inuyasha and Miroku would go and do what ever they thought would be appropriate for "men like them selfs" would like to do. On arriving, Sango wasted no time in removing her clothes and jumping into the warm waters. Shippo, took slightly longer.

"_Just let them even look at the hot springs! I will be stronger than ever and beat them all up! I'm the one that has to protect Kagome and Sango from danger, but mainly from Miroku!_!" he thought, his tiny hands clenching into fists by his side as his tail bristled sightly.

"Shippo, best get in while the waters just right!" called Sango breaking him from his thoughts.

Taking one last look to make sure no one was watching, Shippo jumped into the hot spring splashing Sango with water. As Sango and Shippo splashed each other with the water and had fun, Kagome was still getting undressed. She was taking longer than usual and Sango was getting a bit worried but didn't let it show. When Kagome finally got in she sat alone in the corner covering up her body as best as she could. For some reason she felt uncomfortable showing her body in front of them, which was something rather strange. She couldn't tell if it was because she was just being silly or whether it was because she was now a half-demon and the change had not only affected her body and appearance but her emotions and hormones as well. Either way she now hated being seen naked by her friends and being so close to them, while naked, made her even more uncomfortable.

_"I look so different now that i can hardly recognize myself." _she thought as she watched her reflection on the waters surface_ "Why do i feel like this? I thought i wanted to change, to be like Inuyasha?"_

Kagome sighed deeply then sat staring at her hands_._ A feeling she had never before felt bubbled up inside her. The need for knowing was slowly creeping up in her mind and was almost to strong to handle.

_"I wonder what new powers i have, if any at all. It's going to be hard trying to explain this to mum. Oh..thats right..What about mum and the others. I'm never gonna be able to g_o _home_ _when people are visiting, some one might catch me and ship me of to the nut house...Like Inuyasha would let them though!" _she added, while stifling a giggle "_I'll never __be able to go back to school to see my friends either...Or go to town with them...Or have sleep overs...Nothing!"_

A silent tear slid down her cheek. Rubbing roughly at her cheek, she wiped it away, only for it to be replaced by another. Kagome then dunked her head underneath the water to remove the evidence of her crying in hopes that neither Sango of Shippo had seen it. After being under the water for only a few seconds Kagome jumped out and landed outside the hot spring. The young priestess then began shaking her head.

"What is it? Whats happened?" asked the demon slayer.

"Its nothing, i just got water in my ears." she replied, stopping her shaking she smiled weakly "Hmmph! I said "my ears" as though they have always been there, guess i'm a lot more use to it than i thought i would be."

As not to let that conversation become the main topic, Kagome turned and reached for her towel.

"Oh! Kagome!" called the demon-slayer"You..You have a tail!!" she cried in excitement.

"Yer, sure i do, Sango." replied Kagome, not really listening "I get the fact that i'm a half-demon and all, but i wished to be like Inuyasha, and Inuyasha doesn't have a tail!" she addeed sarcastically.

"No, i'm not joking!! Honest! Look, you really have a tail!"

Kagome sighed and admitted defeat. As she leaned her head back, so that she could look behind her shoulder, she saw something that she never thought could be true. At the base of her spine she found what looked nothing more than a large, black, bushy dog's tail.

"I..Uh..Erm.." she began to say as she ran in circles trying to get a better view of her new found tail.

After a few turnings she stopped and looked directly at her demon slayer friend covering herself with her towel.

"But..Uh..What..How.." but before she could say anything more, she fainted from the shock.

"Kagome!" cried both Sango and Shippo in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm you. Your me.

Chapter Six

_"Huh...Inuyasha? Mum? You guys...This isn't funny, come on! Where are you?" called Kagome, getting up from the floor._

_As she looked around she found herself in a place she recognized very well. Kagome was back in her time, in the shrine. As she looked at the surroundings she noticed people were walking up the shrine stairs._

_"Oh god! I've got ears and a tail and i'm standing in the middle of a public place!!" she cried, starting to panic "I've got to hide!"_

_But her body was refusing to move. There was nothing she could do. Running was not an option and neither was hiding. If anyone saw her like this there would be some serious trouble._

_"Look at that disgusting thing!" cried and old woman, who's voice was very familiar._

_Kagome swung round and came face to face with her friends from the feudal era. Only now was her body allowing her to move. Hearing Kaede calling her a "disgusting thing" made her heart ache and her eyes go wide. Why would Kaede call her such a cruel name?_

_"Would have been better for her to stay human, at least then she was kind of good looking!" jeered Miroku in a vicious tone._

_"She looks nothing more than a nasty half-breed!!" yelled Shippo "I won't be seen with something so horrible!"_

_Kagome couldn't understand. They were suppose to be her friends, right? Why were they being so mean to her? Holding back tears, she tried to run. But when she took a few steps, the young priestess fell flat on her face. Looking for help Kagome noticed Inuyasha standing only a few meters away. Holding her hand out she spoke._

_"Inuyasha! Please, help me up. I can't seem to walk properly" she pleaded, her eyes shinning with unshed tears._

_Inuyasha walked over to the fallen girl and crouched down so that his eyes were level with hers. Kagome smiled and held out her hand. In return Inuyasha gave her a disgusted glare and snorted loudly._

_"Why should i help you? Your a half-demon now. You can take care of yourself. Hmmph, looks like you don't need me anymore." and with that he stood and left._

_"Inuyasha!! No! Please don't leave me! I do need you! Please, come back!!" she cried, tears falling from her beautiful eyes._

_As she sobbed, the sounds of her feudal friends could be heard. They were all saying horrible and un-repeatable things about her. But what made her stop crying was the sound of her mother. As she picked herself up, Kagome turned to find her family staring at her with disbelief. _

_"Mum!" she cried._

_Her mother stared at her in total shock. Kagome realized she had forgotten to tell her mother about her new transformation. Reaching forward to touch her mother's hand she gasped. Her mother was backing away from her, dragging Sota with her._

_"Mum? Whats wrong? Its still me...Just a little different. But only on the outside!! Mum? Mum!"_

_Mrs. Higurashi was refusing to listen and kept moving away from her daughter. Raising her hand to her mouth, the frightened woman spoke._

_"You are no daughter of mine...You...Your a monster!!" she screamed._

_Kagome's heart broke in two and her world crumbled down around her. Her own mother was calling her a monster. She was frightened of her own flesh and blood. Of her own daughter. Tears streamed down Kagome's face. Every where she turned more and more people she knew where appearing in front of her, calling her names she had never thought possible. Falling to the ground, Kagome rocked back and forth crying and covering her ears trying desperately to block out the sounds of her supposed friends and family, calling her horrific names and throwing stones and twigs at her like she was some wild animal._

_"Stop!! Stop it!! Please!! Just STOP!!" she screamed over and over again, but nothing was happening._

_As anger, sorrow and hatred filled her body and soul, the young priestess found it hard to control herself. Her eyes were loosing focus and the sounds became muffled. Unable to stop herself she stood with her head hung low, raising her hand to her face._

"_Sacred Beam.._" _she whispered._

_With a flick of her wrist, a large whip of light emerged from her hand, just like the light from her arrows, and flew around the comrades. It was like Sesshomaru's attack but in a way completely different. In a blinding light, the sounds of screams floated through the air then dissipated. When Kagome looked up she saw that her friends had been turned to dust and all that was left where burnt pieces of their clothes. She had purified them all._

_"No...No, no, no, no!! What...What have i done!!" she screamed "Inuyasha! Mum! I've killed them...I've killed them all!!" she sobbed in hysterics. _

"I've..Killed them...Killed them all..." whimpered the sleeping priestess.

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you okay? Hey, come on, wake up! Hey, Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly due to the gentle nudges. When they finally came into focus she saw that Inuyasha was leaning over her. Looking deep into his eyes, she noticed that they were glistening with worry. Raising her hand, she touched his cheek and smiled sweetly The half-demon before clasped her hand and smiled in return.

"Your okay.." she said, her voice soft and small as if somewhat dazed.

Furrowing his brows, Inuyasha went to ask her what she meant but she tried moving. Reaching out, he helped her.

"Careful, just take it easy." worried Inuyasha, receiving a warm smile in return.

"Ouch..." she hissed, suddenly frowning "What happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"Thats what we would like to know and we were hoping you could tell us. Sango said you fainted but then you started shaking." said Miroku suddenly.

Kagome tried making sense of what her friend was telling her. Everything was a blur. The last thing she remembered was having a bath with Sango and Shippo. After that, she couldn't remember much. The only thing she could really remember was that horrible dream she had. While rubbing her head in hope to forget it, she stood.

"You've hit your head so thats why it hurts" said the worried half-demon, Inuyasha.

"It's not my head that hurts, it's my back." she replied, placing her hand on the small of her back, now noticing that she was once again clothed in her school uniform.

"Oh, here let me have a look" he replied.

Seeing Sango shaking her head, told Kagome her that having Inuyasha looking at it would be a bad idea. Holding his hands, she smiled.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. It's just a little bruise."

Inuyasha left it as that. Taking the chance to find out what was wrong, Kagome felt the bottom of her spine. Her eyes opened wide as she felt the tail that had only recently come out of hiding.

"Whoa.." she mumbled, feeling rather dizzy all of a sudden.

"I've gotcha." smiled Inuyasha "I think it's about time we got you home. You need to rest." he continued, holding her by the shoulders to steady her.

To tired to argue, Kagome agreed. As the group walked back to Kaede's, something kept catching Inuyasha's attention. Something was hanging from Kagome's skirt. Thinking it was a piece of old cloth, he yanked hard on it in hope of removing it.

"OUCH!!" yelled Kagome "What the hell did you do that for?! SIT!!"

As the command left her lips, Inuyasha's face a plummeting to the ground. He came down with such force that he made an imprint of his body in the soil. Raising his head, he saw that Kagome was holding the black object and was stroking it softly.

"What are you doing?" snapped the angry half-demon after the spell had worn off.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and sighed in unison. On the way home, Sango had managed to tell both the monk about Kagome's tail but thought it best if Kagome was to tell Inuyasha. Seeing Inuyasha's face stare blankly at his friends made Shippo release a small chuckle. Becoming extremely confused and annoyed, Inuyasha grabbed the tiny demon child by the tail and held his upside down.

"And what is so funny?" he growled shaking the demon furiously.

"Inuyasha! Stop being so cruel!" yelled Kagome, still holding her tail.

"I will when someone tells me what he hell is going on!!"

"Oh, Inuyasha. Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me" jeered the monk.

Shooting a vicious glare in Miroku's direction, Inuyasha growled and released Shippo causing him to land on his head. Moving so that he was merely inches apart, the angry half-demon squared up the monk.

"And whats that suppose to mean?!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha, what you pulled was not what you thought." began Sango, pushing the men apart "It was...Was.."

"It was my tail" said Kagome cutting Sango off.

"What?!" replied Inuyasha, whipping his head round to face Kagome.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm you. Your me.

Chapter 7

"I said, "it was my tail"!"

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide and his ears pricked up. Walking over to the girl, he stared blankly in her direction. Holding her by the shoulders, he swung her around bent her overand lifted her skirt, so he could get a better look at her tail. Kagome's face turned magenta, and her ears laid flat against her head. The others couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha was not only touching her tail all over but was lifting her skirt up so high the others could see her underwear. Inuyasha noticed that she had cut a hole in her underwear, so that her new tail could fit through, without making it uncomfortable.

"But how come you have a tail? I mean, you never had one earlier, right?" he questioned, once he had finished fully examining the new found tail.

Slamming her skirt back down, Kagome composed herself then turned to face Inuyasha. Her cheeks still blushing a vibrant pink. With anger building up in her blood, all she could think about saying was "sit" but she f aught against the urge. Taking a deep sigh she spoke.

"I don't know, but that doesn't really matter now does it? I now have ears and a tail to match so thats that sorted. What really matters is what i'm going to have to tell my mother!!"

A flash of her mother despising her, backing away from her and calling her names, that had come from her dream, filled her mind making her jump slightly. Covering her face with her hands, Kagome began crying.

"She's going to hate me! I know she is! She's going to disown me and forget i ever existed!! Inuyasha, what am i going to do!?" she sobbed.

Inuyasha held her close. He knew what she was going through. He had been through it enough times to know. Even though he could not physically help with the situation he could, though, be there for her and support her in any way possible.

"She's not going to hate you. She loves you to much to hate you, and you know that." he said, stroking her hair.

Kagome knew that what he was saying was true, but what if her mother suddenly changed her mind? What if having a half-demon for a daughter was to much to handle and she ended up hating her? Kagome's ears came down lower, her tail sagged and her arms dropped down by her side. She had given up all hope.

"Lets just go." she mumbled, prying herself from Inuyasha's embrace.

"Yer, sure" replied Inuyasha, taking her hand.

On the way home, Kagome said nothing. In fact, no one did. The atmosphere was tense and all that could be heard was the wildlife of the forest and the sound of their footsteps. When the group finally reached Kaede's, Kagome got out her sleeping bag and went straight to bed.

"Kagome.." whispered the worried half-demon.

"I think it wise if ye all went to sleep. Ye all need to catch up on some well deserved rest for ye know what tomorrow is.." said Kaede, trailing off.

_"The moonless night."_ thought Inuyasha "_The only time i loose all of my demonic powers and become a full mortal._ _It just has to come at a time like this. How am i going to be able to protect Kagome? It's to early for her to manage her new ability's. Dammit! Why now? Why does it always happen at a bad time? Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!!"_

"Inuyasha, Kaede's right. You need to get some rest as we all know you won't tomorrow night." said Miroku.

Inuyasha agreed, nodding his head slowly. Sitting by Kagome, the half-demon got ready to sleep. Taking one last glimpse of the resting priestess, he then closed his eyes and fell asleep. Miroku and Sango had cuddled up against each other and had also fallen asleep. Shippo and Kirara had fallen into the world of slumber together along with the wise old priestess, Kaede. Everything was quiet, all except for the sounds of light snoring and the shuffling of leaves from outside. As Kagome laid there, trying her best to sleep, she found that the sleep that she urged for so badly, would not come. Every little noise, seemed like the beating of a drum. And it was driving her mad. Her ears where picking every little bit of sound up, and her nose was catching all sorts of smells. She couldn't handle it any longer so instead she laid there awake, trying to sort her thoughts out.

That morning Inuyasha had awoken earlier than usual. As the sun filtered through the cracks in the wall of the hut, he rubbed his eyes and yawned then sat and watched the sun rays dance across the floor until his eyes met with Kagome. He hadn't noticed that she had been sat up, staring blankly ahead, until now.

"Morning" he said quietly as not to wake to others, noticing her making no attempt to reply he spoke again "How long have you been awake?"

Slowly Kagome turned her gaze upon Inuyasha, but refusing to move her head. Seeing him become uneasy with the awkward silence and fidget, she stood and left the hut.

_"What's the matter with her this morning?"_ he thought, rubbing the back of his head.

To make sure that she was okay, he followed after her. While she aimlessly walked, Kagome found herself at the well. The well that, if jumped into, would take her 500 years into the future. Back to her own era. Watching Kagome stare miserably at the well, Inuyasha's heart ached and he felt a strong urge to comfort her and take her pain away, but he knew that it would never be that easy.

"Kagome..."

Even though she knew he had followed her, his sudden call of her name made her jump. Spinning around to face him she felt her heart swell. Her vision became blurred by the newly formed tears that fell from her molten gold, mezmorising eyes. Inuyasha walked to her and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"I want to go back...To...To show my family what has happened...But i'm...I'm scared their going to reject me...Hate me...Or worse, they will be scared of me! Inuyasha, What am i going to do?" she sobbed.

Stroking her hair in hopes to sooth her crying, the half-demon whispered calming words to her. After a few moments of constant crying, he picked her up and embraced her tightly. Resting her head under his chin, she could no longer keep back all the tears she had tried so badly to hide. Feeling the hot tears soak into his kimono jacket, he sighed. Planting a kiss on her forehead he spoke.

"The only thing i can suggest is that you go and find out."

"But..."

"Ah! No arguing." he joked a small smile playing on his lips "And don't worry, i'll be right by your side. I know it will work out, it's just got to. They excepted me, so their obviously gonna except you."

Kagome nodded slowly. Moving out of Inuyasha's hold she stood, looking down into the dark well. Never before had she been so scared, no terrified, about jumping into her only way of getting home. Swallowing the lump that rose in her throat, she turned and smiled. Inuyasha saw right through her fake attempt to be happy, and held her by the waist.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm"

Smiling sympathetically, he took a tiny leap into the well. As they became engulfed in a sparkling blue light, Kagome felt Inuyasha's touch fade.

"Inuyasha?" she called.

When the light dissipated Kagome found herself alone at the bottom of the well. Inuyasha was no where to be seen. Not knowing what well she was in, either being feudal of future, she climbed out. Once out her eyes grew wide and her ears cowered, her new tail fell limp and her heart sank.

"No...No this can't be happening! I...I can't travel back through the well! I'm never...Never going to be able to go home!!" She shrieked, a river of tears flowing down her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm you. Your me.

Chapter Eight

In Kagome's time, Inuyasha stared at his hands where Kagome had just been. Becoming slightly confused, he jumped out of the well.

"Kagome? Are you here?" he asked "Where the hell could she be?"

Thinking maybe she might have ran into the house, he walked out of the shrine that the well was in. Out side he saw that Kagome's mother, Mrs Higurashi, was out doing laundry. She turned her head and smiled sweetly.

_"She looks just like Kagome when she smiles."_ he thought.

Walking up to her, he smiled in return. Swishing his head from side to side, he saw no sign of Kagome. Nor could he smell her new scent.

"Has Kagome come past?" he asked, trying his best from sounding to worried.

"No, why? Please say you two haven't had yet another fight?" she laughed in reply.

Inuyasha's eyes grew, making his fiery amber eyes shine. Kagome's mother saw the worry in his eyes and couldn't help but worry herself.

"Why...Whats happened?" She asked, her voice straining with the thought that her daughter could be in danger.

"No. It's nothing. I thought i saw her go to the well, so i followed. But now that i know she ain't here, i can check the village by the well in my time. See ya!" he lied, turning to walk away and waving his hand over his shoulder.

_"What the hell is going on? She was right there, in my arms and then she wasn't. Kagome, where the hell did you go?" _

Taking a leap into the well once again, Inuyasha found himself back in his own era. While Inuyasha was in her time, Kagome was over flooded with tears. She couldn't take in the fact that she would never be able to see her family ever again. Tears spilled from her eyes and she was surprised that she had so many to let fall. The pain of never seeing the ones she loved was to much to bare. The anger and sorrow was building up inside her and she didn't know how much longer she was going to able to contain it. Images of her family and friends in her own time flashed within her mind. It was the last straw. Before she could stop herself, Kagome slashed through a tree. Her nails glowed pink, and were covered with spiritual power. It was like Inuyasha's attack but lightly different. She didn't have to say anything for the power to be released. It wasn't due to the fact that she didn't know what the name was, it just seemed to flow out of her. It felt so natural. Feeling the anger and the pain slowly disappear, she slashed through more and more trees.

"NOOO!! THIS CAN'T...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!" she scream at the top of her lungs falling to her knee's.

Back in the hut Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede awoke by the sound of her scream. Sango shot a frightened glare at Miroku, he could feel how worried she was by just looking into her glistening eyes that now started to fill with tears. Wasting not a minute more they all stood, weapons in hand, ready to find Kagome. When they arrived, they saw Kagome being engulfed by a mix of her spiritual power and demonic. A dark and menacing aura was swirling around a light and warming aura. It was a beautiful sight. However her surroundings could not be said the same, all around her was destroyed tree's. Some slashed through the middle, others were barely recognizable. Within the mix, the ground held large gashes, and fist size holes everywhere.

"Kagome!" cried Sango.

Running to her best friend, she was surprised how badly wounded she was. Placing her hand on her shoulder, she yelped. Snapping her hand back she looked with shock evident in her eyes at the burn mark on her palm.

"Are you okay, Sango?" he asked kindly, kneeling down beside her.

Sango nodded slowly as she sat watching Kagome, who was still on her knee's crying. The light that surrounded her was fading and her sobbing started to calm. Wiping her face free from tears roughly she unconsciously flexed her claws, still oblivious to those around her. When Kagome caught a 'whiff' of the their scent she turned quickly to face them. Her eyes grew wide with panic when she saw that Sango had been wounded.

"S-Sango? What happened to you?" she stuttered, not remembering anything of what had occurred.

Looking at the mass destruction of tree's Kagome's facial expressions turned into pure shock. Had a demon attacked? No, that couldn't have been it. She could smell no other scent other than her friends and the wildlife that lived in the forest.. Leaning forward and taking Sango's hand, she inspected it until she came to the conclusion that it wasn't as bad as it looked, though it would be out of use for few days.

"Oh Kagome. Thank goodness your alright." said the demon slayer as she embraced her tightly.

Inuyasha climbed over the ridge of the well and saw the destruction that surrounded him. first though was that a demon had attacked, but it soon changed when the distinctive smell of purification hit his senses. His heart sank when his eyes traveled to the small group not far from him, where he saw Kagome and Sango embracing. Walking over to Miroku he asked what had happened. Moving away from the girls he told him as best as he could.

"Honestly, Inuyasha, i haven't the faintest of ideas. We heard Kagome scream and so we came running as fast as we could to her aid. But when we found her she was engulfed in her power. She was also sobbing." he added, sending a worried glance at the girls "Sango touched her shoulder, to be sure she was alright, she was burnt by Kagome's power." he conitinued, sounding rather concerned.

Kagome's head shot up, she had heard everything that Miroku had told Inuyasha. Pushing herself away from Sango she looked down at her hands. Tears beginning to fall from her eyes once again.

"You mean...I...I did that to Sango??" she questioned, mumbling.

Inuyasha was the only one to hear her properly and was only just quick enough to catch her before she had the chance to run away. Whilst holding her tightly around her waist, her legs were kicking and her hands were punching ans scratching to get away. Struggling, Inuyasha growled low and deep in his throat, en in a swift move, pressed his fingers against her pressure point on her neck, knocking her out. Now unconscious, he picked her up in a bridal hold and held her close. Her head fell under his chin and he kissed her softly on the head.

"Inuyasha, what happened? How come you came out of the well?" asked Shippo "Ah! Inuyasha, your arms are bleeding!! Did Kagome do that?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. With out saying a word about the question the tiny fox demon had just asked he walked back to Kaede's.

"Come now, we need must attend to your hand." said the monk to Sango.

Agreeing, Miroku helped her to stand and walked with Shippo and Kaede back to the hut. Once inside Inuyasha laid Kagome on the blankets. Wiping a few strands of hair from her face he sighed deeply.

"Kagome...Please be alright. I think i know why you weren't there when i passed through the well. But no matter what, you mustn't blame yourself. You've done nothing wrong, you hear me. Nothing" he whispered, while holding her hand.

Kagome gave a small whimper and turned on her side. She had awoken from hearing Inuyasha speak. Inuyasha saw a tear falling down her cheek. He felt helpless. He could do nothing but watch as the woman he love's world came crumbling down around her. She had lost her whole life in the future along with her friends and family in one day and he knew it was going to take more than a few hugs and kisses to get her though this.

"Kagome..." he said reaching to touch her shoulder.

Flinching at his touch, Kagome moved further away. He went to touch her again but she moved again, crawling up into a ball. Every time he got closer she tried moving further and further away until she could no longer move. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he knew she was hurting but was that really a good enough reason for her to push him away?

"Kagome please. Why do you keep moving away from me?"

Instead of replying his simple question, she pulled the blanket over her head. This just made him angry. He had tried being nice and now she was going to answer him no matter what it took. Grabbing her by the shoulders he forced her to sit but she still refused to look at him.

"Why won't you look at me? What have i done wrong?" he snapped shaking her lightly.

Again she refused to speak and dropped her head, her ears were even lower. Inuyasha couldn't understand. Maybe she was blaming him from not being able to return home. The only way to find out was by asking her but she was refusing to cooperate. Letting his temper get the better of him he started to scream in her face.

"FOR GOD SAKE TALK TO ME! WHY ARE YOU FLINCHING AWAY FROM ME, BITCH?!"

Kagome's head shot up, tears falling like a never ending river from her dark pools for eyes. Pushing him away with slight force she screamed back at him.

"BECAUSE I WILL ONLY END UP HURTING YOU LIKE I DID SANGO!!" and with that she ran out of the hut.

To stunned to follow, Inuyasha sat and thought about what she had just said. "_I will end up hurting you_.." It played over and over in his head until he was sick of the sound of it.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm you. Your me.

Chapter Nine

By the time Kagome had stopped running it was only a few hours till sun set. Even though the sun was hiding behind masses of clouds, Kagome could still tell what time is was, roughly. The sky was a lot cloudier than usual, and it smelt like it was going to rain. Though Kagome didn't seem to care. She felt numb all over, and not just from running so much. The thought of never seeing her family again was to painful to think about, let alone know. Feeling that she needed to calm down, she climbed the nearest and tallest tree. She had always felt calmer up in the tree's, it was something Inuyasha had got her into. Sitting on one of the highest branches she watched as, slowly, the rain started to fall.

"_What am i going to do? Not only will i never see them again because of my new form, but i hurt Sango with it as well. She's going to hate me forever. Then, just to make things even worse i go and scream in Inuyasha's face. God, am i going to pay for it when i go back...If i go back..."_

As a few rain drops fell on her cheek she could no longer tell what were tears and what was rain. Her will to live was slowly fading. Was there really anything to live for anymore? She had lost her family and hurt her very best friend. No. There was something to live for. Inuyasha was worth living for. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were worth living for.

_"Sango will hate me, Miroku will hate me for hurting Sango and Shippo will think i'm nothing more than a violent monster! But by the way i wouldn't speak to Inuyasha or let him anywhere near me, i'm sure he's only going to hate me now more than anyone."_ realizing how badly she had treated Inuyasha, more tears started to fall "Oh, what have i done?!" she cried aloud.

Smothering her face with her hand she sobbed, until there were no more tears to let fall. Jumping to the floor with a thud Kagome started to walk once again. But this time she knew where she was going.

Inuyasha thought that Kagome had had enough time to cool herself down, and that now was a good time to look for her especially since it was raining. As he ran through the woods, following her scent, he stopped at the tree that she was sat in not long ago.

"She was definitely here." he mumbled to himself "Where could she have gone? She hates the rain.."

Trying to catch the rest of her scent before the rain washed it away, he kept running through the woods. As Kagome stood at the edge of the cliff, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The smell of her surroundings along with the smell of damp filled her nose. Opening her eyes, she looked up towards the sky, the rain kept falling from the dark clouds above and were hitting against her skin.

"_If i can't be with you in body, at least i can be with you in spirit_." she thought, a small smile playing on her lips

Raising her arms as though she was about to soar through the endless sky above her, she took a step closer to the edge, so that the tips of her shoes hung over the edge. Before she leaped to her death she caught the scent of someone she wished had never came to find her.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha"

She leaped forward and began to fall from the cliffs edge when something grabbed her by the back of her shirt. She whipped her head around to see that the person that had stopped her from falling was none other that Inuyasha himself. Eyes growing wide, Kagome could feel her eyes tearing up again. He had got to her quicker than she thought.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" he screamed, trying his best to pull her up "WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I HADN'T GOT TO YOU IN TIME?!"

"JUST LET ME GO! I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR ANY MORE, I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE MY FAMILY ANYMORE, YOU ALL HATE ME FOR WHAT I DID AND I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE...NOT IF ALL I DO IS HURT PEOPLE!!" she screamed back in reply.

Her words hit Inuyasha hard and his heart started to ache so badly that he had to keep from dropping her. Feeling his grip loosen, Kagome quickly turned and smacked his hand causing him to let go.

"NOOOO!! KAGOME!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he watched her fall, with gravity on her side.

Wasting not a moment more, Inuyasha dived down after her. He wasn't about to let her leave his life when he finally managed to get her in properly.

"_I'm coming Kagome, whether you like it or not!!"_ he thought.

As Kagome fell, images of her with her family and friends, both those of the future and those of the feudal era flashed in her mind. But the worst of them all came when the memory's of all the time she and Inuyasha had spent together came flooding back. She couldn't take the pain that her memories were giving her. Pushing her arms down by the side of her, she began to fall faster and faster. As she was falling time seemed to stop and it felt as if it was taking her a eternity to reach the bottom. Timidly opening her eyes she saw something that caught her attention. A blur of red was falling, no, coming at her. Then she realized just _what_ that red blur was.

"_Inuyasha..."_

Inuyasha had jumped after her...After screaming in his face, avoiding him then trying to commit suicide in front of him, he still jumped after her. Her chest constricted with pain. She would die before he could catch her then moments later he would also perish. As the feeling swept over her, the rain started to stop, allowing what was left of the sun to shine down on them. She bellowed within her mind, berating herself for being such an idiot.

"_How could i be so stupid to think that Inuyasha could hate me...I can't believe i could be this selfish! Oh god, please don't let him die! Don't let him die because of me!"_

Panic and heartache shot through her body as saw that the ground was coming closer and closer. She only wished she never jumped, then none of this would be happening and she would be safe on solid ground with Inuyasha, instead of both of them falling to their deaths because of an enormously stupid decision she made. Finally plucking up the courage she called for the being that was coming right for her.

"IINNUUYYAASHHAA!!"

She no longer wanted to die, she now had a reason to live and the fact that he was jumping down after her was proof enough. Hearing her screams for help Inuyasha tried desperately to get to her before the ground could.

"_I've got to get closer!!"_ he yelled within his mind.

He was only a mere feet away from her but it was still not close enough. As hard as he tried he couldn't reach for the hand that was outstretched to him. With tears filling his eyes, he prayed that he could reach her in time. But fate seemed to be playing nice. As the ground got closer the distance between the two got smaller.

"Kagome, take my hand!!" he cried, tears streaming down his face as he saw the horror that filled her beautiful eyes.

As hard as she tried her arm just wasn't long enough to clasp his hand. Only managing to mouth the words she longed to say to him, she closed her eyes awaiting the fate she had so badly chosen, knowing that she would die with Inuyasha being by her side. Inuyasha couldn't make out the words but knew that it had to be something bad by the way she was acting now.

"Don't you dare give up on me Kagome! If you do i will NEVER forgive you!!" he cried.

Her eyes flashed open only to see the pain and sorrow in his. A new desire to reach for him came over her and she smiled outstretching her hand once again. Only this time she was just close enough to touch the tips of his fingers. Leaning forward as much as he could he finally clasped the hand he so badly wanted to touch. Pulling as hard as he could, he managed to embrace her lovingly.

"I'm so...So sorry, Inuyasha..." she whispered rapping her arms around him as they both fell in each others embrace.

Inuyasha's heart broke. He could hear how frightened and sorry she was, by the tone of her voice. He had to think of something, and think of it quick. They wouldn't be falling for much longer and the impact of the ground would surely kill them both. Searching his mind for some way of escaping with their lives, Inuyasha's grip on Kagome tightened almost forcing the air in her lungs to leave. Much to Inuyasha's knowledge, Kagome was also thinking of a way to survive the ordeal she had created by that one, stupid and, could be, fatal decision. Then the thought came to her. What if she was to use all of her powers, that of demonic and spiritual, and used it to soften the blow when they would hit the ground?

_"Its the best i've got, but i know he's not going to like it..."_

As the ground came closer, Kagome concentrated on collecting all of her power. She started to glow a pinkish light and her eyes flashed back and forth between the golden beauty she now had and a vibrant pink. Inuyasha watched as the woman he loved summoned every ounce of her power in order to save them both.

"_You can do it Kagome!" _


	10. Chapter 10

I'm you. Your me.

Chapter Ten

The ground came closer and her power grew. In her attempt to save them both she screamed in agony as the power released its self from her fragile body. Their falling stopped and the ground came closer at a much slower rate. It was if they were floating down towards the earth. As their feet touched the ground, the male half-demon embraced the priestess/half-demon and held her tight.

"I'm so glad it worked.." she whispered, then collapsed in his arms.

"Kagome? Kagome!!" cried Inuyasha, dropping to his knee's holding the slightly limp form.

Breathing heavily she smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. Tears formed in his eyes and fell softly down his hansom face. Wiping it away with her thump she smiled even more.

"Please...I'm begging you...Please, don't leave me...I...I love you so much.." he said tears falling from his face and landing on her cheeks.

"It's okay...I'm just tired is all." she replied, her voice quiet "I'm just glad your safe, i love you."

A small smile wiped over his face and his cheeks blushed a light pink. Leaning down he planted a kiss on her lips. It didn't take long before she returned the kiss that was filled with so much life and love. Being the first to break the kiss, Kagome struggled to stand. Picking her up Inuyasha smiled down at her. She had laid her head against his chest and her ears flicked to the rhythm of his heart beat.

"And you said you had nothing to live for." he said, laughing lightly.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't know what came over me. I felt as if i had nothing to live for. All i kept doing was causing people pain and making them worry. But loosing my family made it a whole lot worse. So i jumped, but i never thought that you would jump down after me...But i must admit, i'm grateful that you did. Now i have a second chance at life and i get the chance to see you every day of my new life. I'm now able to tell you how much i love you and how much you mean to me, and hopefully you could show just how much you do in return..." she smiled and blushed.

"Hopefully i don't need to show it." he replied.

Kagome's ear's shot up and she looked up at her beloved half-demon, her eyes wide and filled with disbelief. Did she hear right or was her ears playing tricks on her because she was so tired. No. She heard right. Right after that ordeal, Inuyasha goes and says something like that! Opening her mouth to say something she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"I don't need to show it because i could always just tell you..Not that i wouldn't mind showing it anyway." he continued and blushed in return.

Kagome's heart swelled with joy and she rested her head back on his muscular chest. As they walked back, Inuyasha suddenly realized he had no idea where the hell he was. Let alone how to get back to the village. The scent was different around here, and he could find no scent that would give them a clue as to how to get back. Climbing back up the cliff was not an option. He would just have to find a way even if it took a few days. He didn't mind though, this way he could spend some time alone with Kagome with out someone interrupting them or spying on them like their friends normally did.

"Looks like we're going to have to camp around here for the night. You don't mind do you?" he asked.

But when the reply should have come, he got the sound of light snoring instead. When he looked down he saw that Kagome had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself he sped up trying to find the right place to set up camp. About twenty to thirty minutes later, he found a small, but deep, cave that was quite secluded. Not only was this a great area to be alone with Kagome, but it would also shelter them from and further rain showers or wind that could follow. Walking into the cave, Inuyasha noticed that it was comfortably warmer than outside and dry. Thinking of a good place to set Kagome down, he found a slightly raised area that was ideal for a temporary bed. Removing his kimono jacket, he carefully placed Kagome on top of it. Brushing stray strands of hair from her face, he sighed happily. Standing by the cave entrance he glanced back over his shoulder to peer at the sleeping form behind him.

"I'll be back soon, okay? I'm just going to get fire wood and something for us to eat." he said even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Inuyasha had been gone for only a few minutes. So far he had collected so much fire wood, it would last them over a week. Now all that was to be done was so find something they could eat. Running through some trees he came across a small river filled with fish.

"Looks like my lucks starting to change!" he said, cheerfully.

He jumped in the cold water and caught five fish without breaking a sweat. On the way back, Inuyasha noticed how quickly it had started getting dark. Picking up his pace, he raced to get back to the cave. By the time he arrived at the cave, the sun had completely set. Stars slowly poked through various shapes and sizes of clouds. He began to walk through the entrance when something made Inuyasha stop in his tracks. Staring up into the sky he noticed there was no moon. He had completely forgot what day it was.

"Oh great..." he mumbled as he transformed into his human state.

Walking into the cave he found Kagome was still sleeping. Trying to forget his transformation and the sudden desire to hold her, he made a fire an began cooking the fish. As the fish cooked the scent wafted into Kagome's nose, making her wake up. Sitting up, she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Hmmm, how long was i out for?" she asked, still rubbing her eyes.

"Only a couple of hours. Fish will be ready soon." he replied not daring to look at her.

Kagome still hadn't realized Inuyasha's transformation. Moving so that she sat next to him, she stared into the fire raising her hands to warm them. Inuyasha turned to look at her when he noticed the top corner of her top had fallen and was showing her shoulders and a black strap.

"Fish is done." he said, handing her the cooked fish that had a small, but strong, stick in its stomach, trying desperately not to get to excited.

"Mmmm, great i'm starving!"

She took the fish then looked up to smile at her beloved half-demon. Well, not exactly half-demon at that precise moment. Staring in complete shock, Kagome couldn't find the words to speak. She just sat there staring blankly at him while he dug into his meal.

"Oh! I completely forgot that tonight was the new moon!! Oh god! I'm so sorry Inuyasha!!" she cried suddenly breaking the silence.

Inuyasha turned his face to that he was looking directly at her he blushed vibrantly as her top had fallen slightly lower, revealing part of her bra. Kagome noticed his staring and looked down. She quickly hauled it up into place. He returned to his fish and smiled. Kagome was confused. Why was he smiling at a time like this? Any other time he would be sulking because his human emotions were to much to control. Placing her hand on his forehead she checked for a temperature.

"Well, your not ill...So you mind telling me why your so happy? I mean, not that i don't mind this new side to you, but its kinda freaky..." she laughed.

Inuyasha removed her hand and held it in his. Blushing slightly, Kagome tried to take her hand back, but he refused to let go. Something was sparkling in his eyes, she didn't know whether it was the reflection of the fire or his emotions reaching out. Either way is was somewhat uncomfortable yet warming at the same time. The feeling like she had butterfly's in her stomach, made her feel like it was their first time touching one another.

_"W...whats this feeling? I mean, sure i've felt strongly about Inuyasha for like forever, but this is different...It's like a need to be near him...To touch him..."_

Little did Kagome know, that Inuyasha was thinking roughly the same thing. Although being human only made with desires more needy and lustful. In an attempt to free himself from perverted thoughts he released her hand.

"_Okay, just think of something else...Flowers, yeah thats it, flowers. Flowers have nothing to do with being perverted...But her being naked and covered with petals is!! AAHH!! No, no no no no NO! Come on, she has just lost her life in the future and your thinking about mating with the poor girl!? Jeez, Inuyasha, have a heart...Though she does look really good...Those ears are so cute and that tail...WOAH!! Hold on a minute!! Think clean thoughts, clean thoughts...I'm doomed..." _he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm you. Your me.

Chapter Eleven

As the night drove past slowly, it was nothing more than pure torture for Inuyasha. He had noticed how much he wanted Kagome along time ago but with her transformation it only made his lust for her grow. Adding human emotions and desires, it was damn near impossible to distract himself and keep control of his body and mind.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" asked Kagome, her voice edged with worry.

A sweat had formed on his brow and he was breathing harder than usual. She had noticed his constant chewing on his knuckles and the tapping of his foot on the ground below, a lot. The breathing was doing her head in and she couldn't take it any longer. It was only making her extremely agitated, while a growing need to touch him, well, grow with a deep passion.

"Inuyasha?" she called again, her voice straining at the loss of control.

Just the sound of her calling his name was making his stomach flip and making his heart beat faster and faster. Slowly, he turned his head to face her. Her eyes were glistening with concern and yet something deep within he could see her deepest desires. Confused to whether he was just thinking he knew them, or that she was truly feeling the same way he was, Inuyasha tried to say something. But when he opened his mouth, he had to stop himself. The words he originally wanted to say were gone and new, perverted words of what he wanted to happen, replaced them. Clamping his hand over his mouth before the words had a chance to escape, he dropped his head in defeat and cursed himself mentally. He could say nor do anything for the fear of it being the completely wrong thing and hurting Kagome.

_"What ever i do, i can NOT let my self be controlled by this stupid desire! What am i, Miroku? No, i refuse to be like that butt grabbing monk!! I'm just gonna have to leave the cave for tonight, otherwise i'm never going to be able to live with the things i might end up doing..." _

His thoughts were cut off by the feel of Kagome leaning her head against his shoulder. Peering down at her, he blushed furiously. Instead of meeting with her head, he got a open view of down her top. Some how it had stretched, so it was now slightly to big for her. Inuyasha begged with his mind not to do anything stupid, but he knew that it was pointless. He could feel the excitement surge through his veins and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was no longer held responsible for his actions. Feeling him shake, Kagome looked up. His handsome face was facing upwards and was splashed a vibrant pink and his leg was bouncing.

_"He's thinking about something...But what?"_ she thought, staring back at her lap.

Inuyasha noticed her sudden movements and looked at her for the second time, praying to all the gods that they would not torment him any further than they already had. His prayers were in vain. When he looked he saw that she was playing with her tiny skirt. While doing so she was aimlessly lifting it higher, and higher revealing her upper thighs.

"God must really hate me..." he growled quietly, forgetting that with Kagome's super sensitive hearing she would hear every word.

"God doesn't hate anyone, Inuyasha. But i know someone who will if they don't tell me whats the matter with them!!" she jeered.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. Now he knew they hated him. He had to think of something to tell her that wasn't completely a lie but wasn't the whole truth either. Racking his brain for something to say, he gave up and told her the truth. So ashamed to look at her, he turned away and headed for the cave entrance. When he heard laughter.

"_Great. She's only gone and turned nuts..."_ he sighed within his mind.

"Oh, Inuyasha! God am i glad to hear that!!" she cried happily.

He was complete and utterly confused. He had just told he that all he could think of was mating with her and she was happy?! Now he knew she had gone nuts! Turning to face her once again he had to refrain from leaping of her and smothering her with all the love and attention she deserved.

"What, do you mean your happy??" he questioned, weakly.

Kagome blushed and lowered her head and ears. Playing with the hem of her skirt even more she spoke.

"Well...Because...Um, well i kinda...Sorta...Feel the same..." she mumbled, embarrassed at having admitting it "I know, i know, i'm a great big pervert and i should be hanged for such thoughts! You don't have to tell me!!"

Inuyasha smiled and ran towards her. On contact he pressed his lips against hers. Electricity surged through Kagome's limbs and she felt all her troubles melt away. Her sorrow and anger and any other horrible feeling was replaced with love and above all, lust.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered as he broke the kiss and started kissing lightly on her neck.

They both stood slowly. Inuyasha's arm slid down her neck to her shoulder's and she shivered in delight. Kagome gasped with the surprise of the new sensation making her body tingle, and the feeling lifted her on her toes. Inuyasha smiled to himself, pleased with her body's reaction to his movements. He ran both of his hands down her body, starting at her shoulders, and running down her sides, slowing when he got to just above her skirt. She pushed her body close to his, rubbing against him slightly, begging him with her mind to continue. She wasn't prepared for the feeling she felt when she pushed herself hard against his body, nor the hard member that was now pressed against her stomach, but soon got over it. Kagome gave a low growl, driving Inuyasha insane with lust. Her chest heaved as she breathed heavily, occasionally wrapping her hands around his neck to bring them closer. Kissing the side of his cheek, she could feel and hear his heart racing in his chest. Becoming forceful, the priestess pushed him against the cave wall. He grabbed the back of her head and they shared a passionate and deep kiss. Picking her up, he placed her back on his kimono jacket and laid on top of her. Bending her knee and running his hands slowly up them, he was shocked when her hand pressed against his member and hechuckled lightly with her response.

"Someones eager..." he said, dragging his now dull nails back down her leg, receiving a shiver in delight in return.

"Oh, shut up." she replied, grabbing him by the scruff of his kimono and forcing his lips back to hers.

As he continued to caress her leg, her back arched and her hand unconsciously clenched lightly. Inuyasha moaned at the sensations her touch was giving his body, moving his hand further up her leg. Again she growled deeply in her throat, approving of his doings. Reaching for his houri, her fingers fumbled as she tried removing it. Getting impatient, she broke the kiss and pushed him up.

"This" she began, holding the scruff "Needs removing. Now."

Inuyasha smiled devilishly and in a swift movement of his arms, it was off. Kagome's eyes glazed with lust as she traveled her gaze over his well defined chest. It was like someone had carved him into perfection. Painfully slow, she trailed a claw down his chest, leaving a tiny red line in its wake. Suppressing a groan, the half-demon turned human clasped onto the hem of her blouse.

"Your turn." he said, his voice deep and husky.

Standing, so his face was level with her hips, she removed the little red sash from her blouse and threw it to the side. Pulling slowly at her blouse she revealed her well toned abs and her flat stomach. Pulling it higher she couldn't help but giggle at his reaction to the sight of her bra. It was black and lacy, with the inside a bright pink with a tiny pink bow in the middle.

"Wow..." he mumbled, not realizing he was speaking aloud and earning another giggle from Kagome.

Finally removing the garment, she sank to her knees and leaned in close. The deep grayish violet if his eyes sparkled as he got a full view of her breasts. Unconsciously, he licked his lips and trailed into deep thought.

"Like what you see, do we?" she commented sarcastically, breaking his musings.

"Do i even have to answer?" he replied, pulling her close and planting an opened mouth kiss to her collarbone.

Kagome moaned quietly as he trailed butterfly kisses down her chest, stopping only when he reached her bra. Fingering the bow lightly he silently thought of how he would remove such a...contraption. Seeing his confusion, she reached behind her and unhooked it without flaw. The straps slid down her shoulders, and with a gentle tug from Inuyasha the bra fell lifelessly to the cave floor. Without wasting time, his hand cupped a breast while his lips captured hers. Her back arched, pushing herself into his hold and she gave a small gasp. It was the opening he needed. Plunging his tongue into her mouth he tasted ever bit of her and often ran his tongue over her fangs. Pressing slightly to hard, her fang pierced him, letting blood seep onto her own tongue. Unable to control herself, she sucked gently on his wounded tongue, the taste of his blood making her senses go wild. A strange feeling overcame her. Her mind was going foggy and she couldn't think of anything but Inuyasha and how much more she wanted him to touch her and vis versa.

"_Whats this feeling...I can't control myself.._" she thought as she released her hold on his tongue and once again kissed him "_But...It...It feels so good.."_

Her kisses were no longer passionate but hard and needy. Her movements were desperate and before he could do anything, she turned so that she straddled his waist. With her hands pressing down firmly on his chest Inuyasha was unable to move.

"_Whats gotten into her? Why is she acting like this?_"

But he soon got his answer. As she broke their kiss, he saw her newly molten gold eyes tinging with blood red. She was turning full demon. In any other circumstance he would have panicked, try finding a way to revert her to her half demon state and basically stop her from doing anything dangerous. But he left her. He knew what it meant and it was a great deal to him. Her blood beast had chosen a mate. Chosen him. She was ready and waiting for the taking and all he had to do was mate her. Feeling his heart overwhelm with emotion, his human state not helping at all, he smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"_My__ Kagome.._" he thought.

When morning came, Inuyasha woke to find himself back to his normal self, back as a half-demon, and completely naked, only covered by his white houri.

"What the hell?" he asked himself, his voice harsh and raspy.

His voice made Kagome stir in her sleep. Hearing her movements he looked for her and found that she to was clothe less and snuggled within his embrace. His cheeks blushed brightly. He had no memory of what had happened, but by what he could see he could clearly guess. Removing himself from Kagome's hold, he grabbed his bottoms and put them back on. Sighing deeply he rubbed his temples.

"_Oh god...What have i gone and done?! Kagome's going to hate me forever...Oh shit...What if i forced myself on her? What if she didn't want it to happen but i carried on anyway?!"_ he sighed again and slumped his hands in his head "_Why can't i remember any of it, I mean i should d..."_

"Inuyasha? What are you doing over there?" she teased "Come back over here!"

Inuyasha suddenly tensed up and blushed deeply. Noticing that he wasn't moving, Kagome grabbed his kimono jacket and wrapped it around her. Walking over to him she could sense how tense he was. Was he regretting what had happened? All she knew was that she sure as hell didn't. In fact she was so happy that it did she was surprised that she hadn't exploded with excitement. Placing her hand on his shoulder she spoke.

"Inuyasha...Do you...Regret what happened?" she asked sadly.

Inuyasha turned to look at her. Tears had already formed in her bright and beautiful eyes and seeing her so sad made his heart ache. He clasped her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"No, of course i don't!" he replied "_Whatever did happen..."_

"Then why are you so tense? Why can't you bear to look me i the eyes properly?" she whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks "_He does! He regrets everything! Urg! Stupid, stupid, STUPID Kagome!!"_

"It's...It's just that i don't remember much of what happened. I can remember us kissing but then the rest is a blank. I woke up this morning naked and i hadn't a clue why..." by admitting this Inuyasha was near to tears himself.

He felt awful. How could he be happy when what should have been the happiest moment of time in his life was nothing more than a blur in the depths of his mind. He knew something had happened and he could kind of guess what had happened, but the thing that made his so upset and angry with himself was that he couldn't remember anything about it!!

"What do you mean you can't remember it?!" cried Kagome, her tone mixed with sorrow and anger "You mean you can't remember what happened? Or is it you don't WANT to remember? Was i that bad you can't bear thinking about it? Whats the matter, Kikyo better than me? Thats it isn't it?! It's because she was better!!" she screamed, leaping off of his lap.

"No! No thats not it!! I don't know whats the matter with me, It's like some sort of spell or something. But i would never want to forget it on purpose!! And...And for your information i never...I never had sex with Kikyo!!" he blushed vibrantly and turned his face away from hers.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm you. Your me.

Chapter Twelve

Kagome clasped her hand to her chest, her heart had skipped a beat. She would have never thought that she was Inuyasha's first. She always thought that him and Kikyo had gone so much further than he was letting on, but she guessed she was awfully mistaken.

"Inuyasha, i..I had no idea. I'm so sorry." she dropped her head into her hands and began to cry again.

Feeling guilty, Inuyasha pulled her into a calming hug. Her hot tears rolled of her face and landed on his muscular chest. Kagome never realized how perfectly sculptured he really was, not until last night. Pictures of the two flooded in her mind. She would have never thought she would even think of doing the things that had happened between them. Blushing deeply she removed herself from his embrace. Wiping away the left over tears, she straightened herself up.

"Kagome, i really am sorry. I wish with all my heart that i could remember but i can't. My mind is completely blank!" his ears dropped and so did his head.

Kagome lifted his chin with her hand and smiled kindly. She could tell he was hurting and wish there was someway she could stop the pain he was going through. Suddenly an idea shot through her head and her smile widened.

"What? I know that look on your face. You've got something planned..." he said, uncertain if he really wanted to know what she was thinking.

Taking him by the hands, she hauled him and and hugged him tightly. Returning the embrace Inuyasha smiled and inhaled her scent deeply. His eyes grew wide and he pulled back out of the hug, just enough to see her face. He was completely shocked. Kagome saw his facial expressions and took it as a sign that he knew what she was planning.

"_What? How, i mean i know how, but again?! Jeez am i gonna have my hands full with her!!"_ he laughed within his mind.

While taking in Kagome's scent he noticed how it had suddenly changed. She no longer smelt like the normal Kagome, with her half-demon scent mixed in. She now smelt not only like a half-demon but a very aroused half-demon. A sly smile crept on her face and she dragged Inuyasha back to their current sleeping area.

"Well as you don't remember the last time it thought i would refresh you memory!!" she giggled, removing the kimono jacket she wore.

Inuyasha wasted no time in kissing her and placing his hands where ever he could. In return Kagome did the same. Half the day had gone and Kagome and Inuyasha where still "refreshing Inuyasha's mind". When the two finally stopped, Inuyasha thought his life couldn't get much better. With her chest rising and falling quickly to show just how exhausted she was, Kagome leaned over him and kissed him on the nose.

"Well, how was that for a reminder?"

Inuyasha was so tired he only managed to nod and then continued to focus on breathing. Never before in his life had he used up so much energy. He still couldn't get over the fact of how much Kagome had! If she was a mere human she would never have lasted as long as she did, but he thanks the heavens above for her new stamina. Sitting up, Kagome smiled and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. Leaning forward to stand, Inuyasha held her hand and tried pulling her back to him.

"Later, i promise." she said smiling and sending him a playful wink.

Letting her hand go, Inuyasha placed both hands behind his head. He sighed happily as he watched Kagome get dressed. Raising a clawed hand to the side of his neck he sighed again. It was there that his mating mark was. No longer was he 'single', as he once heard Kagome say. No. Now he was mated, married so to say, but unlike the human way of joining, this was forever.

"_I'm mated. And with Kagome no less!!_" he cried happily within his mind, while inwardly grinning.

As Kagome walked over to the pile of burnt wood that was once a fire, she placed her hand over the top. A spark of her demonic power re-lit the wood and a fire was born from nothing but a click. Eyes wide, Inuyasha sat up staring at the fire.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, what, start the fire? I don't know really. I didn't think it would actually work!" she replied happily.

Quickly getting dressed, Inuyasha then slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. Kissing her neck gently, running his tongue over her own mating mark, he spoke.

"You full of surprises you are. One of the many reasons why i love you."

Kagome smiled and pried herself from his grasp. Walking out of the cave she said that she was going to find something for them to eat. At first Inuyasha was reluctant to let her leave as she had never hunted before, but after a few minutes of arguing he gave in. Kagome was gone no more than 10 minutes when Inuyasha heard a blood curdling scream.

"KAGOME!!"

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent and found her in a small clearing just beyond the forest that surrounded the cave. Kagome was glowing with her demonic and spiritual power. Around her were bandits with their swords unsheathed. One man ran forward and tried slashing Kagome with his sword. His attempt failed and before Inuyasha could catch him, Kagome flipped him over onto him back in one swift move. Seeing their comrade on the floor the others ran to attack her. Raising her right hand she smiled and gave a small laugh.

_"Sacred beam!"_

As the words left her mouth a whip of pure power left her clawed fingers and turned the bandits into nothing but purified dust particles. The whip vanished and she collapsed to her knee's. Inuyasha ran to her and held her upright.

"What happened? What was that attack?!" he asked trying to get a response from her.

Nothing worked. She just stared at her shacking hands. The sound of the bandits' screams rang through her dog-like ears, making her feel sick. The feeling was to strong and she ran to the closest bush and threw up the contents of her stomach. Watching her, Inuyasha's chest grew tight. She was taking her first killing badly, like he knew she would. He could remember his first. He was shocked, disgusted and somewhat proud all at the same time. He spent hours after in a river, trying to wash the scent of his victims blood from his clothes and claws.

"What have i done? What have i become!! I'm...I'm a monster!!" she cried, after emptying her stomach with tears falling from her eyes.

Inuyasha held her tightly and tried soothing her sobs. Rocking back and forth slowly seemed to help but only for a while.

"Come on, lets get back to the cave and then you can tell me what happened. It's not your fault Kagome. Please believe me when i say that." he said, not knowing what else he could say without it being taken the wrong way.

Kagome nodded and walked back to the cave, with Inuyasha walking right beside her. She couldn't get the picture of their terrified faces from her head. She begged and pleaded with her mind to forget them but they just wouldn't go. Back at the cave, Kagome sat hugging her knee's to her chest. Inuyasha held her close and stroked her hair every now and then.

"So, what happened out there?" he asked softly.

"I...I don't know. I went to find us something to eat when the showed up. The were threatening me, calling me names and throwing things at me like stones and sticks. I think i just lost it. I couldn't control myself and now because of it i ended up killing them!" she sobbed into his chest.

"Kagome, it wasn't your fault, please stop blaming yourself. They asked for it! If anything you did them a favor! Cause if had been there, i would have ripped them to pieces!!"

Inuyasha felt really bad. If he had only stopped her from going out of the cave none of this would have happened. Yet again because of his stupid decisions, Kagome ended up getting hurt. Luckily not physically but she was still emotionally and mentally wounded.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I know your only trying to help and all but it still doesn't cover the fact that i killed them." she sniffed "Do you think we could try and find our way back to the village now? I..I just want to go back and forget that it ever happened."

"Sure. But on one condition." he smiled.

"What would that be then?" she asked standing.

"That you don't forget about what happened with us" he laughed "Otherwise it will be _me_ reminding _you!" _

Kagome laughed lightly and smiled. She promised she wouldn't forget that large detail but could not promise about trying to forget the rest. After cleaning everything up the two set out on finding their way back to the village. It only took a couple hours and Inuyasha found a place he recognized. Not long after that, they were walking back into the village. Hearing Inuyasha and Kagome talk, Shippo ran out of the hut.

"KAGOME!! YOUR BACK!!" he cried happily "Hey, Kagome you smell funny."

Kagome quirked an eye brow and Inuyasha was about to smack the tiny fox child when Sango and Miroku came out to greet their friends.

"So, you wanna tell us what you two have been up to?" asked Miroku, a lecherous grin plastered in his handsome face.

Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other and blushed deeply. Sango saw this and laughed loudly. Miroku notice and joined in with the laughter. Shippo on the other hand, didn't have a clue as to what was going on.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm you. Your me.

Chapter Thirteen

Inuyasha and Kagome finally told the others what had happened. They were all delighted to hear that the two had finally got together properly. Miroku was pleased most of all and wanted to hear all the details of what had happened but after a smack from Sango, he quickly changed his mind. A few weeks had passed, and nearly every day since, Kagome had ran off to be sick. Inuyasha didn't know whether it was because of the bandits or whether she was getting ill, either way he didn't like the fact that she was being sick or the fact that her scent was slightly changing...

"Sango, could we talk?" asked Kagome, one day.

"Um, yeah sure, but aren't we doing that anyway?" replied Sango, giggling a bit.

"Yer, but i meant privately"

"Oh, right." came Sango's reply, glancing at the boys she spoke again "Well you heard her! Inuyasha, Miroku, out you go!"

The men tried reasoning with them, swearing not to breath a word what was being said but it was all in vain. They left in a huff but once outside they tried getting as close as possible so they could hear what was being said. That was, until Kagome barked at Inuyasha, in a way only they could understand, threatening that if the boys were not out of hearing distance in the next twenty seconds, he would be getting nothing out of her for a month! Gulping, the half-demon grabbed the monk by the scruff and practically dragged him way from the hut, and over into the near by forest. Giggling at his hasty retreat, Kagome and Sango began talking.

"So whats so important that you had to tell me alone?" Sango jeered.

"Erm, well..." Kagome started, her cheeks the slightest of red while her eyes thought something was worth interest on the floor "I don't know how to put this, and i don't think there is an easy way to say it either..." she added, before groaning and clenching her stomach.

Sango and Shippo glanced at each other worried that something bad was causing Kagome to talk and act like this. Sango could practically see the concern rolling of the demon child in waves. To him, Kagome was his mother. If she so much and sneezed he was asking her to rest and take it easy. Sango had always thought it was sweet along with Kagome and Miroku, but Inuyasha on the other hand, thought it was stupid and often pounded him on his little red head. Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, Kagome continued.

"Well you know i've been sick a lot lately, and eating strange food..."

"Which doesn't help.." chimed in Shippo.

"Yeah well, i think i know why. I'm late." she replied, her cheeks getting redder with each word.

Sango looked at her best friend, confusion burrowed deep in her stare. She had no idea what Kagome was going on about. It was obvious it was 'Future talk' that she would say every now and then, but as to what it meant she hadn't a clue. And by the look on Shippo's face, the demon slayer guessed he was just as confused, maybe even more than she was.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I don't seem to follow. Late for what?" asked Sango.

Kagome thumped her palm against her forehead. Which she soon regretted for the headache that followed. Did she really have to explain it, and in front of Shippo too?! After a few moments Kagome sighed and explained further.

"You mean? Your.." asked Sango, filled with excitement.

"Yep. I'm pregnant!!" replied Kagome happily, her hands clapping in front of her chest.

Both girls shrieked in delight while embracing one another. When they finally let go, Kagome saw that Shippo was not joining in with their celebration. In fact he seemed rather down.

"Shippo, honey, whats the matter?" she asked, leaning down to his level.

"Now that you and Inuyasha have your own pup, your not gonna love me anymore."

Kagome's heart ached. His tail was limp along with his hands hand where resting on the floor. His emerald green eyes were glistening with unshed tears and he just looked so sad. Picking him up she nuzzled his cheek then planted a kiss to his forehead.

"Oh Shippo, you silly billy! Of course i'm still going to love you." she smiled and put her hand to her stomach "And i'm sure your little brother or sister will love you just as much! No matter what happens, you'll always be my little boy."

At hearing this, he grinned widely, revealing his tiny fangs and snuggled into his adoptive mother's arms. After all the hugging and the happy cries were finished, the three sat talking about baby names and other baby stuff when Kagome changed the subject quickly.

"Now i have to tell Inuyasha. Jeez, can you imagine what his reaction is going to be like!?" she giggled.

"Ooo! Let me! Let me! I'll go tell him now!" but before she could refuse, Shippo had ran out of the hut "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!! Kagome is...Oh hi Koga!"

"Koga?" said the girls in unison.

Then it hit her. Kagome still hadn't told or shown Koga of her transformation. And she had yet to tell him of her resent mating with Inuyasha. Things were going to get messy. She could just tell.

"What? Whats the matter with Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, getting worried.

"Well she's..." began Shippo but he was cut off by Kagome slapping her hand across his mouth, Sango close behind her.

"Nothings wrong! I'm...Erm...Just happy to be back here is all!" she lied, well partly, using a fake smile to make what she said more believable.

Inuyasha gave his usual 'Keh' and folded his arms into his kimono jacket. Koga couldn't believe what he saw. Kagome had dog ears, fangs, claws and a tail. She was a half-demon. She looked like the mut and the worse thing was she suited it. She also smelt different. No longer was she the scent that he would crave for even after just being with her. Now she had Inuyasha's scent imprinted in hers. Thats when he noticed. That scent that only "Pure" women gave of, those that had joined with a man, was gone.

"Ka...Kagome?" he stuttered.

Kagome shot up straight and her ears fell back against her head. She hadn't thought about what she was going to tell Koga, and now it was to late. Dropping her hands from Shippo's mouth she straightened up and fiddled with her fingers nervously. Her tail was limp and her ears were pinned against her head while her eyes were cast downward.

"Hi, Koga." she muttered.

His mind went blank. No words would come out and all he could think was how she had chosen another. Filling with rage, Koga grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff and roared into his face.

"Mut! What the hell have you done to my Kagome?" he snapped "Whats happened to the "pure", human, Kagome that i fell in love with?" by this time he was shaking the half-demon like rag doll "You! This is all your fault!"

"I've done nothing! So shut it flea-bag!" replied Inuyasha shoving him back and growling loudly "Kagome did this on her own, so keep ya mouth shut, before i rip it off!!"

Kagome had never seen Koga so angry at Inuyasha before. Sure they had their arguments and sometimes it came down to hitting each other, but never like this. Koga's eyes were tinted with a blood red and both his fangs and claws grew in size. His demonic aura flared up and quite frankly, it scared the living daylights out of her. Taking a few steps back, she gasped. Miroku, seeing this, stepped in.

"Now stop this! Both of you! Can't you see your scaring Kagome?" he said, trying his best to pry the two apart but the arguing continued and got worse as time went past.

Not taking notice of the monks words, Koga shoved him back and stepped into a battle stance, clicking his knuckles. Inuyasha gave a grunt of annoyance and stepped into his own, his own knuckled clicking in anticipation to rip the wolf apart. Gold met icy blue in a stare of hatred. Their auras sparked and clashed together and before anyone could stop them, both charged at each other. Claws met claws while arms were locking against each other holding the other back. With equal force against each other, neither of them moved.

"Stop it!!" called Kagome, her hands nestled tightly in her hair.

Not hearing her desperate plea they continued with their pointless fight. Needing to stop them before they seriously hurt one another, she ran forward. One hand pushed against Inuyasha's shoulder the other against Koga's. Though not one of them noticed.

"Please, stop it!!"

Shippo cowered on Sango's shoulder while Sango, to shocked to move, watched in horror as Kagome tried prying the two angered beings apart. Miroku's hand was twitching, not like it usually did when a certain demon slayers bottom was in reaching distance, no, this time it was twitching in anger begging to smack both of the numskulls over the head. Koga's eyes had finally turned a blood red, making him appear evil and sinister. Even with his transformation, he was having a hard time pushing back the half-demon.

"_How is it this dog-turd is so strong?!_" he roared within his mind, having only a handful of control left "_No matter. I'll kill him for tarnishing my Kagome!!_"

It was then that he noticed a hard pushing against his shoulder. Not looking at what he was pushing away, he swung his arm out, sending Kagome flying. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that point on. Kagome's scream brought forth the ending of Koga's transformation, reverting him to his usual demonic self as his eyes widened at what he had done. Inuyasha's head snapped over to the direction of where he saw his newly mate flying backwards, his heart pounding against his rip cage. Sango screamed her friend's name, her hand raised to her mouth while Shippo was on her shoulder reaching out for his adoptive mother, tears forming in his emerald green eyes. Miroku ran forward in hopes of breaking her fall, but was to late. Kagome's back came into contact with a large tree, with such force that it snapped in two. On contact, the air rushed from her lungs leaving her winded. Her face turned to the sky as her body fell hard onto the ground with a sickening thump.

"Kagome!!" everyone yelled in unison as they rushed to her side.

Inuyasha reached her first and as carefully as he could muster pulled her onto his lap, his hand going to her head and holding it against his chest.

"Kagome! Are you okay?!" he asked, his voice drowning in worry and concern.

Though he got no answer. Her body was limp in his hold and it was taking everything he had not to kill the wolf were he stood for doing such a thing to her. Sending a worried glance to his comrades, not including Koga, Inuyasha silently asked what to do. He learned long ago that it was dangerous moving people when it came to back injuries, for it was Kagome who told him so. But he wasn't willing to let her stay where she was. Looking to Kirara, the demon cat took hint and engulfed herself in flames, transforming into her battle form. Slowly, Inuyasha raised to his feet and placed her body on Kirara's back.

"Take her back to Kaede's, be careful with her, you hear me?" he warned, though his voice was softer than usual.

The large cat demon roared in understanding and gracefully leaped into the air, being extra careful of her cargo. Once out of site, Inuyasha gave a curt nod to Miroku and was about to go when Shippo's voice stopped him.

"Wait! I'm coming too!!" he cried and jumped into Inuyasha's back and after that both were gone.

Sango, who's hand had never left her mouth, felt tears slide down her cheeks. Seeing his beloved Sango shed tears, Miroku walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sango dear, do not fret. Our Kagome is strong, she'll be up and about in no time." he said with a warm smile.

Sango shook her head, sending tiny droplets everywhere. Launching herself into his chest she sobbed.

"S-Sango!!"

"Oh Miroku! You don't understand!! Kagome's pregnant!! She might have lost the baby!!" she cried, shocking everyone around her.

Miroku gave a small gasp. He knew things had changed between the two and that they were now mated. But for her to be pregnant so soon, it was definitely a surprise. Suddenly feeling the undeniable pull of sorrow, he embraced her tightly while whispering words of hope that their long time friend would be alright. Unable to move since the incident, Koga stared at his hands.

"_I..I hit her! I actually hurt Kagome..."_ he thought over and over again until he heard the slayers comment.

Lifting his gaze, his eyes filled with sorrow and hurt, he spoke.

"Kagome...Is pregnant?"

Sango raised her head and nodded. Koga gave a small hollow laugh. His arms falling to his sides.

"She actually slept with him then?" he asked sadly.

In a way, they felt sorry for him. He was brave enough to declare his love for her, way before Inuyasha had, and yet she still chose Inuyasha. Sango had to admit she, at times, had wished Kagome had gone with Koga as all Inuyasha seemed to do was break her heart. But now she was glad with the choice Kagome had made. It made Kagome happy, and what made her happy was all that mattered.

"I'm so sorry Koga. We all know how much you love her." she said, sniffing slightly.

"As long as she's happy then i am." he replied, dropping his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"Come now. We must see how Kagome is fairing." stated the monk as he pulled lightly at Sango's wrist "You too Koga. I believe some explanations are in order."

In Kaede's hut, Kagome was lying on the small futon, while the old priestess, Kaede, treated her wounds. Already the poor girl had large blackish bruises on her back and a few cuts here and there and she had cracked a rib or two. Nothing to serious but the old woman was more concerned about the slight swelling of her stomach.

"_Could it be that there is internal damage?_" she thought, tapping her wrinkled finger against her chin.

Pressing down, she watched as Kagome gave no signs of pain. With the others, she winced and Kaede could have sworn the girl gave a small growl when she applied some healing balm to her back. But with her stomach she gave no response. As though nothing was wrong with it.

"Curious."

"What? What's the matter with her, you old hag?" snapped Inuyasha.

"Hold ye tongue, Inuyasha. There is nothing wrong with young Kagome. However.."

"Inuyasha! How is she?!" cried Sango as she burst into the hut.

"Kagome's fine. Few bruises and a cracked rib but other than that nothing, right hag?"

Ignoring the half-demons insult the old woman nodded and went back to making more healing concoctions. At that point Miroku came in with Koga trailing behind. At the sight of the wolf demon, Inuyasha sprung up and snarled.

"What the hell is this bastard doing here?!"

"Calm yourself Inuyasha. He is merely here to confirm his suspicions about Kagome. He does have a right to know after all." Miroku replied after sitting beside his favorite demon slayer.

"Keh! What ever but he stays the fuck away from Kagome. I so much as see you looking at her and i'll rip your fucking head off, ya hear me you mangy wolf?!"

As not to start another fight, Koga nodded and sat by the wall on the other side of the hut. He still couldn't get over the fact he had actually hit Kagome. And what made it worse was that he may have killed her child in the process. He was sure she would never forgive him, so he planned on only staying to hear what had happened and then leave. He had done enough damage already, he didn't want to upset her more.

"You gonna tell him of not, cause of you ain't he can get out. His stench is making me retch." growled Inuyasha as he folded his arms across his chest while pacing around the room.

"Very well." began Miroku, his attitude calm and collective, although inside he was an emotional wreck "You see it was a month or so ago now. I shall spare the details, as it it up to Kagome if you know or not. Kagome used the Shikon jewel to turn herself half-demon, in order to stay with Inuyasha." he paused allowing the wolf to digest the information, after clearing his throat he continued "In doing to she closed the well to herself, meaning that only Inuyasha can travel through it. And as you now know, Inuyasha and Kagome are mated."

Koga sat dumbfounded on the floor. Everything the monk had said was weighing down against his already battered heart. Nodding he slowly stood and walked to the entrance of the hut. Turning his head slightly he gave a quick glance to Kagome.

"When she wakes, tell her i'm sorry." and with that he left.

"The poor guy. He must feel terrible." sighed Sango.

"Who cares about that flea-bitten wolf. Cause i sure as hell don't." snorted Inuyasha, still pacing.

Miroku gave a sigh and looked to Kaede. He could tell by the glint in her only eye that something was bothering her. Lightly tapping her shoulder he spoke.

"Lady Kaede. Is something the matter?"

"Hmmm? Oh, forgive me Miroku, i was thinking." she replied, jumping slightly as she broke from her thoughts.

"What is it Kaede? Is something wrong with Kagome?" asked Shippo, his eyes welling up once again.

Ruffling his red hair, the old woman smiled. Looking back to Kagome she gave a small frown.

"There is swelling to Kagome's stomach. I fear there may be internal damage." she concluded, turning her gaze to Inuyasha.

Stopping mid step, Inuyasha's heart sank. With the well closed off to Kagome, there was no way he could take her to her time and get her healers to have a look. If what the old priestess thought was true, Kagome could be in real danger. Clenching his fists, he cursed lightly under his breath. Exchanging glances, both Miroku and Sago nodded.

"Inuyasha, there's something you need to know." began Sango.

"Yeah, what?" he replied, his head drooped and turned away.

"Kagome's pregnant."

The half-demons head shot up. His golden eyes wide and his ears pricked up. Taking a step back he looked at her with utter shock.

"S-she's what?!"

"She's pregnant." she repeated.

Inuyasha felt numb, surprised and above all dizzy. He fell back onto his bottom and gazed into pure nothingness. His lips parted slightly as he mumbled 'she's pregnant' a few times until it sank in. Inuyasha couldn't think straight. Kagome was pregnant, with his child. He was going to be a father. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looked to the sleeping form of Kagome.

"How far along?" he asked, his voice small and soft.

"About a month or so, but who knows how far gone that is to a dog-demon."

"It's the same, as she's only a half-demon." said Miroku placing a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"But she wasn't when it happened." said Inuyasha, his gaze never leaving Kagome "It was the night of the new moon, so i was human."

"So the baby could be human. Is that what ye are saying, Inuyasha?" asked Kaede.

"No. It's gonna be half-demon, cause Kagome turned full demon. And before you ask why, it cause her blood beast found a mate." he snapped, his cheeks a light tinge of pink.

"But that doesn't matter now." stated Sango "All that matters is if the baby is okay. Because of your's and Koga's stupidity, she may have lost it!"

Inuyasha cowered at her tone. He really was an idiot. Now because he was such a hot-head, he may have just lost the most precious thing in him life, other than Kagome. Reaching out to smooth some hair from her face, he smiled weakly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked softly.

Placing a hand on her stomach she smiled back only to sit upright quickly. The baby. Was it alive or did she miss carry? A feeling of emptiness over came her being and she could feel the stinging sensation at her eyes.

"Kagome? Is the baby okay?" asked Shippo quietly.

It was the push she needed. In an instance tears fell like a water fall from her golden eyes. Before anyone could say anything she stood and ran from the hut. Her sobs still audible until she was deep within the woods.

"Kagome..."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm you. Your me.

Chapter Fourteen

Inuyasha found Kagome in a field, not to far from the village, crying and holding her stomach while rocking back and forth. In order to bring her some comfort, Inuyasha sat beside her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"So thats why you were so sick, your pregnant!" he said kindly.

Sniffing back tears she lifted her head, only to break down in a fit of tears. She felt so numb. She could feel no other emotion other than sorrow and pain. The best thing Inuyasha and herself had ever made, and it could be gone. Forever.

"Was pregnant don't you mean?! The baby is dead, Inuyasha!!" she wailed.

"No! No it's not! Can't you sense it? Smell it even?" replied the half-demon, kissing her lightly on her head.

"What do you mean? I smell nothing."

"Concentrate. If i can do it, then you can as well. I can smell you pregnancy. I can sense the baby's presence. I have never realized it until now. The baby's alive, Kagome!" he smiled rubbing her stomach "And i'm just wondering, but how many you got packed in there?!" he laughed.

Kagome cleared her mind. She could smell it, sense it. Her own pregnancy! The baby, or how ever many were in there, was alive! A warm smile graced her lips as she rubbed her thumb against her swollen stomach.

"Oh Inuyasha!! We're going to be parents!!" she cried in excitement, rapping her arms around his neck.

He couldn't help but laugh and returned her embrace. Even in his wildest dreams he had never thought he would end up having a family and children of his own. He had always though he would live his life alone, but that all changed the day he met Kagome. Now he was mated and was expecting his first child. His heart swelled with so much love and happiness.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" he asked, kissing the tip of her ear.

"Mmhmm. I love you too."

Months had flown past with little problems. Kagome got bigger and bigger, almost to big that she was no longer able to get up on her own. Of course she was still extremely upset about never seeing her family again or being able to tell them herself about what had happened or what was going to happen, but luckily Inuyasha was still able to travel back and forth through the well. Every now and then he would travel 500 years into the future to get Kagome essentials and other random things she desired from her old home. He didn't mind doing this of course, but what hurt the most was that he could never really bring back what she wanted the most. Her family. One morning, just as Inuyasha had returned from Kagome's time to collect a few more baby essentials, Kagome and Sango were sat talking under a huge blossom tree. Its delicate pink petals would drop and waft around the two before the cool breeze would take them away. A pleasant scent filled the air and it made Kagome feel relaxed. While talking the pregnant half-demon's eyes grew wide and she placed a hand on her large belly.

"Sango! Quick! Give me your hand! Feel it? The baby's kicking!"

Sango had never felt the baby kick before, even though it was not the first time it had moved. Not long ago, Inuyasha was cradling Kagome trying to stop her crying because the little half-demon inside her was creating such pain, she thought she was going to die from it. As she felt the baby move, the slayer gave a sad smile.

"Don't worry. You'll have your own soon." Kagome said, smiling warmly at her best friend.

Removing her hand quickly, her cheeks flushed a bright red, Sango tried controlling her heart.

"Kagome i...I don't know what your talking about! Me and Miroku aren't ready for children yet!!"

"Oh so there is something going on between you two?! I knew i wasn't seeing things when i saw you two sneaking into the woods at night like a couple of horny teenagers!!" she giggled, making Sango blush more.

At that moment, Sango looked more like a ripe tomato than a human being. Clearing her throat, she changed the subject.

"I have no idea what you mean, Kagome, but we need to get you back inside. It's getting cold."

As if on cue a chilly wind picked up and so Sango helped Kagome to stand. On there way back to the hut Kagome stopped and looked down at her feet. Since she was so big, her school uniform could no longer fit her so she had to resort to wearing some of her mothers old maternity clothing.

"Oh, god..." she said suddenly.

"What? Whats the matter? Kagome are you alright?" asked Sango, fear filling her emotions.

"Erm...Yeah but i think...My waters just broke."

Kagome swallowed the lump of fear in her throat. During her pregnancy, she never thought about giving birth and the pain and troubles that would come with it. Now that the baby was on its way, fear consumed her like she was a pebble dropped into a large lake.

"Oh! I'll go get Inuyasha and the others!"

"Wait! Don't leave me on my own!!" Kagome cried, her fear rising.

"Just stay here i will be right back!!" Sango called, while running to the hut as fast as she could.

"Inuyasha!! Quick! The baby's on its way!" she yelled, panting hard as she burst into the hut.

"Yeah i know, ain't it great. Should be here in a month or so." he replied, his voice soft and dreamy.

Sango couldn't believe how dumb he was. But then again, it _was_ Inuyasha! Thumping her palm to her head she grabbed him by the scruff and shook him.

"No! Kagome's water broke! She's in labor you idiot, meaning the baby is on its way NOW!!" and with that she ran back out side.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. All his color had drained from his face. He looked petrified! Grabbing him by the upper arm, Miroku dragged Inuyasha outside to assist in anyway they could. Once by Kagome's side, Inuyasha's color returned, he clasped her hand but regretted it quickly.

"GET THIS THING OUTTA ME NOW!!" she screamed, crushing his fingers.

"OW OW OW OW OW!! Okay,okay just let go of my fingers!!" he cried.

Breathing heavily, she released his fingers. Suppressing a groan as another contraction came, she grabbed his kimono and yelled.

"I SWEAR, INUYASHA, IF YOU DON'T GET THIS BABY OUT NOT I'LL CASTRATE YOU!!"

Gulping in fear, Inuyasha quickly picked her up bridal style and headed for Kaede's hut. Once inside, he saw that the old priestess had set everything up ready for Kagome's arrival. Laying her down he then sat by her side, dabbing her sweat covered forehead with a damp cloth, making sure she could not grab his fingers again. As she moaned in pain, Sango and Kaede kept telling her to push with every contraction that came.

"PUSH?! HOW ABOUT YOU TRY PUSHING SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON OUT OF A HOLE THE SIZE OF A GRAPE YOU IDIOTS!!" screamed Kagome, viciously, her eyes flashing red.

They all knew she didn't mean it and that she was only saying because she was on so much pain, but it wall all made up when the baby arrived. Covering the baby in some cloth, Sango passed the new baby girl to Inuyasha. His heart swelled with so much joy that he thought it was going to pop.

"Kagome, look. We have such a beautiful little girl." he said, cuddling the tiny half-demon baby.

Kagome was to tired to hold her new daughter. Instead she gazed at the little miracle as happy tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm so glad it's over!" she whimpered, breathing deeply.

"Sorry, but it looks like theres another one on the way! Come on Kagome, you need to push!" said Sango.

"Another one!?" asked Inuyasha his facial expressions shocked.

"I...I can't...I'm so tired, i just want it to be over..." whimpered Kagome.

Inuyasha managed to persuade her to do it and with an almighty push Kagome brought yet another life into the word. She was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. Kaede sighed happily as she passed the second baby, a little boy, to Miroku. Miroku had sat in the far corner, all color drained from his face and pure fear in his eyes but he still refused to leave the hut.

_"I'm never becoming a woman!!" _he thought as he heard Kagome's cried of pain _"But that don't stop me from wanting to be a father" _he thought looking at Sango and smiling while holding Kagome's and Inuyasha's second newborn child.

"I'm so proud of you Kagome. I love you so much." said Inuyasha kissing her forehead.

"Mmhmm. I love you too." she replied smiling weakly.

As Sango was cleaning up the mess that surrounded herself and the old priestess Kaede, she cried in horror.

"Kagome, your bleeding everywhere!!" she screamed.

Inuyasha felt his heart smash into thousands of pieces. When he looked at Kagome, she was unconscious. Sango shook the half-demon girl by the shoulders in hope to awaken her but nothing worked.

"Sango, child. There is one more. Inuyasha ye have to wake Kagome, for both are in grave danger!" cried Kaede, her hands covered in blood.

Inuyasha stood and Miroku took the baby from his arms. As hard as Inuyasha shook, Kagome was refusing to wake.

"Kagome, Please! Wake up, i can't loose you! We can't loose the baby either! Come on please! Wake up! Kagome! KAGOME!!"

Sleepily, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. A wave of relief flooded everyone, but there was still the problem of getting the baby out before the worse could happen. With every last inch of her strength, Kagome pushed and their third child was born.

"There ain't anymore hiding in there is there?" she asked, laughing weakly and gasping for air.

Shaking her head and holding the third newborn, Sango smiled. Outside, Shippo, Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku were all cringing at the sounds that were accumulating from the hut. Once or twice, Koga almost ripped his ears off to block out her screams of pain.

"I don't think i want to have babies." said Shippo, his face pale.

Everyone laughed at the fox child and once they had been signaled that everything was okay, they were now allowed inside. Koga's heart ached when he saw how exhausted Kagome looked.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked quietly, kneeling down beside her.

"Been better." she replied, a weak smile on her lips.

Shippo couldn't contain his excitement. Not only did he now have someone new to play with but he had three siblings on top! A little sister and two little brothers.

"So, What you gonna call them?" asked Shippo, stopping everyone in their conversations.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm you. Your me.

Chapter Fifteen

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. They had both thought of many names but they couldn't decide on what ones to use.

"Inuyasha, I think i know." said Kagome sleepily "How about Sota, Inutashio and Izayoi?"

Inuyasha couldn't do anything but smile. The names Kagome had chosen had been that of his mother and father and of course her little brother's name. The smile that he beamed proved to Kagome that he liked her choice.

"You've done so well, but i think you ought to rest." said Sango sympathetically.

Kagome nodded and took one last glance at her new born children and the man that made all her dreams come true. With out saying word, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

"Inuyasha, ye should be aware that Kagome is going to be bedridden to rest for some time now. Being a half-demon means not that she does not need time to regain her strength. She will still need time to recover. She may say that she has, but she would not have. Giving birth to three is very rare in our times, this may not be the case in hers though but it will not change my mind. Do ye understand?" said Kaede, placing a blanket on the sleeping priestess, now half-demon as well.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled. He laid down beside her with his hand propping his head up while his other was still dabbing her forehead with the damp cloth. Nothing would ever replace the feelings he felt at that moment. He had learned so many things. All because of this wonderful girl from the future. In a small amount of time, he managed to make friends and find love. And because of this love they now had three little miracles. Sango, Miroku sat side by side, rocking the two baby boys which they held ever so close. Glancing at one an other, they could both tell what the other was thinking.

"Maybe one day, sure. But not yet." smiled Sango answering the unheard question while leaning her head against Miroku's shoulder.

Koga couldn't really get over the fact that he was holding Kagome's daughter. The thought that the child had not been conceived between her and himself was hard enough to except but the fact that all three of them were Inuyasha's made him want to just hide away and cry for hours on end.

_"As long as she's happy. Thats all i care about."_ he thought, smiling kindly at the two lovers.

The atmosphere in the hut was great. Ginta and Hakkaku sat either side of their leader, peering down at the new born girl, that looked a spitting image of 'Sister Kagome'. Shippo was sat in between the older half-demons, a large grin on his little face.

As the months drifted past the triplets had grown into lively pups and Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationship had only got stronger. Izayoi resembled her mother down to the last fingernail on her tiny little fingers. Inutashio looked like a spitting image of his father and Sota was a mix between the two.

"It's amazing how time seems to have gone so fast, don't you think Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, while prying Sota's chubby hands from her hair.

"Tell me about it. Now all that has to be done to make this family perfect, not that it could get much better, was if you would become my wife..."

Kagome saw Inuyasha's cheeks splash pink and blushed vibrantly in return. Why was she blushing? She had three kids with the guy for goodness sake! But the first mention of marriage and she felt like her cheeks were going to melt away because of the heat that was radiating from them! Placing Sota on the ground beside her, she moved and sat on Inuyasha's lap. Slipping his hands around her waist, he kissed her lightly on the neck, lightly licking her mating mark. At the feel of his lips against her skin she let out a small and playful growl. Kagome jumped out of his embrace and ran behind a tree, only letting her silky, yet bushy, black tail to be seen. It was almost to hard to resist. Inuyasha jumped up and ran after her. Both were chasing one another, laughing and playing while they did so. Even the triplets thought it was rather amusing, their happy gurgling being proof. With a leap, Inuyasha straddled Kagome on the ground. Pinning her down playfully, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" he asked breaking the kiss.

Kagome didn't even have to think twice. She knew the answer before he could even ask the question. With a shriek of delight, she accepted his proposal.

"Great!!" yelled Shippo leaping out of a bush near by, Sango and Miroku close behind him.

Both knew that their friends were there. They had sensed their presence long ago but decided against letting them know that. Still remaining in their current position, Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other.

"So whens the wedding gonna be?" asked Shippo, hardly able to contain the excitement that was building up inside him.

About an hour or so had flown by and the group of friends, accompanied by three tiny pups, talked about when and where the wedding would take place. When the talking stopped, the sun was just setting. The triplets and Shippo had all fallen asleep. Kagome wasn't surprised really. All four of them had done nothing but none stop playing from dawn till dusk. Smiling happily to herself she carried Izayoi and Sota, while Inuyasha had Inutashio and Shippo tucked tightly into his warming hold, into Kaede's hut. Since the triplets took up most of their time, neither Kagome or Inuyasha had time to build a hut of their own so Kaede had let them share hers for the time being. After tucking all four sleeping children into bed, Kagome and Sango decided to go for a bath in the hot springs near by. Once at the hot springs, the girls talked about what they would like to happen in the future_._

"Honestly, i'm happy with the way things are going in my life just fine thanks!" said Kagome, rinsing her hair from left over suds.

"I know, i can tell by the look in your eyes. You so lucky Kagome. You have a man that adores you and three beautiful kids. I just hope that i could end up like that..." sighed Sango.

"But you do have a man that adores you! Okay so he's a little rough around the edges but what man isn't! Just look at what Inuyasha was like before we got...Well you know, intimate...And any way, Miroku worships the ground you walk on. Yes i know that his hands do wonder a lot but i can't blame them! Look at you, your gorgeous!"

Sango's cheeks blushed. In a way she knew that Kagome was right about Miroku. She had never felt this way about any other man before. Miroku really was special to her, it was just his damn hands!! Getting out of the water, both quickly grabbed their towels and began to dry them selfs off. Only just getting her inner kimono on, Kagome looked at her hands.

"Sango..." came Kagome's shaken voice.

Sango glanced at the half-demon before her. She was slowly becoming transparent. Running up to her she tried to hold her, in hopes that she wouldn't disappear, but her tries were in vain. She fell right through her as thought she was nothing more than a mirage that the steam from the hot springs had created.

"INUYASHA!! MIROKU!!" screamed Sango as loud as she could, still in a heap on the ground.

Sango was now able to see right through Kagome, and what made it worse was the fact that every thing Kagome touched she went right through. Within seconds both Inuyasha and Miroku,with Shippo on his shoulder, were by both girl's sides. Inuyasha's heart sunk when he saw the love of his life, disappearing in front of his very eyes. With tears streaming down her face Kagome spoke.

"W...Whats happening to...To me?! Why am i...I fading! I'm like a freaking g...Ghost!!" was all she was able to say in between her sobs.

A sudden wind blew through the small clearing and as it did it whisked Kagome away. Bellowing to her retreating form, Inuyasha begged her not to leave him while he ran after her. The young priestess was being drawn back to the ancient well. A blue sparkling light beamed out from the depths within. When Kagome stopped she noticed that all three of her and Inuyasha's pups where soundly sleeping next to the portal that would lead her back to her own time.

"How did they get there?!" cried Miroku.

He had been there when they had been put to bed. When himself and Inuyasha came to aid the girls, they had left them in the care of Kaede and there was no way in hell she would allow someone to take them. All three babies woke up suddenly and cried out for the attention they so badly wanted.

"No! No, ssshhh, don't cry! Please! Mummy's here!" she cooed in hope to sooth their cries.

While she tried desperately to stop their cries, Kagome stretched out towards them, but she was unable to reach them. In an instant all three appeared in her arms. They too, started to fade. Inuyasha's heart was nearly in tatters. He was watching his soon to be wife and children slowly fading away and being drawn into the well. A blinding light shot out from the old well.

"IINNUUYYAASSHHAA!!" screamed Kagome, along with the sounds of the infants wails.

When the light disappeared, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha found that Kagome and the triplets had gone with the sparkling light. Inuyasha fell to his knee's, tears streaming down his handsome face.

"They can't be gone...No...No! I won't believe it!" he yelled "KAGOME!!"

"Inuyasha...the well...It's...It's filled with water!!" cried Miroku, trying his best to comfort Sango who had also broken down into tears.

Their tears of sorrow were soon cut short as an evil aura was building it way up, and was surrounding the group. A wickedly evil laugh vibrated through the forest.

"She may have escaped, but i can not say the same for the rest of you!!" said the hidden being.

Inuyasha's head shot up. His eyes glistening with tears while the corners were bleeding red. A deep and threatening snarl left his mouth and in an instant he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. The once dull blade pulsed and was engulfed in a yellowish light. As the light disappeared and large fang was left with swirls of demonic winds twirling around it. Miroku held out his staff, while his other arm still held Sango, who was still crying uncontrollably. Shippo was a little mound of fur on the ground as he too sobbed for the loss of his adoptive mother.

"This, should be very entertaining." jeered the hidden being...

TO BE CONTINUED!!


End file.
